


Riding the road to happiness

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been gone for four years, his friends upcoming wedding is the reason for his return, then his life takes him for a ride along a road he never thought he would travel, a road he wasn't sure he wanted, but a road that would lead to drama, suspense but more importantly, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry walks through the ruined castle, he stared into the converted classroom at all the beds and every bed had someone in it. Harry saw some of his friends, but most he didn’t know.

‘Mr. Potter, I have been hoping you would come see me, follow me to a bed.’

‘I wanted to wait until you dealt with the seriously injured,’ Harry followed the matron then sat on the bed. Harry smiled as she didn’t hesitate, just started examining him then handing him three potions that he knew was going to taste terrible, but he drank them because he knew all Madame Pomfrey’s potions always helped him over the years, ‘Before you say, I’m heading up to sleep and I’m not moving from my bed for days, I’m just too exhausted.’

Poppy’s lips reluctantly turned up in a small smile, ‘You have got to know me Mr. Potter because I was just about to suggest you make yourself comfortable.’

‘I’ve been your patient a lot Madame Pomfrey, so I knew what you would say. But I really am heading up to sleep, I just want to check on a few of my friends that are here.’

‘Very well, but nothing strenuous for at least a week,’ Poppy gave Harry a real smile, patted his shoulder then walked off.

Harry knew that was Poppy Pomfrey’s way of saying thank you. Anyone that knew him would know he didn’t want thanking, so he’d been getting a lot of smiles and pats on the back, but so far that’s all and Harry was grateful. He got up and went to the first bed.

‘Hi Susan, are you okay?’

‘Oh Harry, yes, you know, a few injuries, but I’m alive, that’s a plus.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes, it is, so what happened?’

‘A death eater hit me with some spell and I fell down the stairs leading to the library. I have a few breaks, Madame Pomfrey has given me potions.’

‘So how long did she say you had to stay?’

‘Just a couple of days, so I’m lucky, a lot luckier than some others,’ Susan looked around at all the beds.

‘Yeah, but considering how many he had on his side, we did come out of this better than I thought. Anyway, get better Susan, I’ll see you around,’ Harry kissed her forehead then moved to another bed to speak with Ernie, another member of the DA.

After talking with six of his friends, Harry did give small smiles to some of the other patients that were conscious and staring at him and as he walked towards the door, someone started clapping then everyone seemed to join in. Harry blushed with embarrassment, but he turned, gave a small head bow, nodded, smiled then left.

Harry walked up to the office with the two gargoyles guarding it, they moved aside instantly so Harry stepped onto the circular staircase. When it stopped he stepped into the office he saw Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

‘Sorry to disturb both of you,’ Harry gave a reluctant smile.

‘It’s fine Harry, can we help you with something?’ Minerva asked.

‘Actually it’s something I can help both of you with,’ Harry went over to the pensieve, removed the memory then handed it to Kingsley, ‘That will answer a lot of questions and I’m sure Dumbledore’s portrait can fill you in on the rest,’ Harry dug into his pouch, ‘I thought you might like to use this for when Hogwarts is open again. I just ask that when you leave or retire that you get it back to me.’

Minerva looked at the names on the front of the Marauders map, ‘This was your father’s. How did you come to own it when I confiscated it from your father when he was a student?’

‘Fred and George gave it to me, but that’s why I would like to get it back one day. I just figured it would help you with finding students or staff doing something they shouldn’t. If you’ve never studied the map professor, you’ll see everyone shows up and every room apart from the room of requirement, being unplottable, the room can’t show on a map. That memory Kingsley, it was Snape’s, he gave it to me before he died and it’s lucky he did or Voldemort would still be alive. I figured you could use it to clear his name and help with whatever release you need to get ready.’

‘I was hoping to speak with you in a few days about all that Harry.’

‘I won’t be here, I need to get away for a while. Once you see that you’ll understand. I’m not going for good or anything, I just need a break from all this and since he’s dead, I don’t need guarding anymore. Oh one more thing, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, they actually helped me, Ron and Hermione can explain a bit about Draco, but Narcissa lied to Voldemort which gave me the chance I needed. So even though they still might need some punishment, they don’t deserve to be treated like proper death eaters. I’m sure if you ask they would give you there memories to see how they helped. Snape, well you’ll see soon enough that he was nothing like we all though. He was actually a very brave man and fooled Voldemort from the time my parents died. Anyway, I have to go, I know you’ll do a good job Kingsley and all I ask, do what’s right for everyone, don’t think about blood status or how you might be perceived by others,’ Harry gave another small smile then turned and left the office. He knew those two people in that office will always do what is right, so having Kingsley as minister and McGonagall as headmistress, then their ministry and Hogwarts will always have two people that cares.

He walked down through the ruined castle, he saw people still finding the dead. But Harry knew he couldn’t stay, he had to get away, at least for a while. He knew his friends would try to talk him out of it, but this time he was going before they found out. Once he found a secluded spot, he slipped his cloak over himself, then made his way through the rest of the castle and out onto the grounds. He walked away from the castle, then saw Hagrid’s hut. He couldn’t leave it in ruins, so he quickly and quietly headed down the hill then stood repairing the hut but occasionally glanced around to make sure no one saw him. Once he was satisfied, he magically wrote a note on Hagrid’s hut, “Just as I’ve said so many times, it’s not Hogwarts without Hagrid, the same with his hut. I have some great memories of the times I spent here, it will always be a special place just like you will always be special to me, Harry" satisfied with his small letter to Hagrid, he turned on the spot, disappearing from Hogwarts, disappearing from his friends and disappearing from the nightmare he had lived his whole life that was finally over. It was time to start a new life, one Harry Potter never expected to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Harry Potter never meant to stay away so long, four years he had been gone. He received a lot of letters from his friends, most asking him to come home. Harry always responded saying he will but he wasn’t ready. Finally he got a letter from Hermione and Ron, this time he knew he had no choice but to return. He wrote back and told them what day to expect him. After organising a few things for his friends, Harry was ready to see his friends that he hadn’t seen face to face since that night at Hogwarts, the night their war ended. 

Harry packed up his belongings, shrunk everything, sealed and locked his house, then stuck all his stuff inside the saddle bags on the side of his motorbike. He swung his leg over the bike, put his helmet on, kicked the stand back, he turned the key and kicked the engine until it roared to life. He looks around once more before guiding his bike out of his garage and into traffic, ready to head back to the magical world. His first stop was his flat which was closer than his house, so he unpacked before climbing back onto his bike again ready to see his friends.

Hermione, Ron, the Grangers, and all the Weasleys were sitting around the long worn table at the Burrow when they heard a loud noise that was coming closer. They all hurried from the house, they stared opened mouthed as a large black motorbike came towards them. When the engine stops and the man who was all in black leather swung his leg off and took his helmet and glasses off, everyone gasps.

‘Nice welcome home, shocked looks from everyone,’ Harry grinned then he was being hugged by Hermione and Ron, ‘I missed you.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione sniffed then pulled back and punched him.

‘Ow, what was that for Hermione?’

‘You shit Harry Potter, leaving like that and not returning until now, four years, four years you’ve been gone, we didn’t know if we’d ever see you again.’

Harry held up his gloved hands, ‘Okay, I surrender, stop will you, I’m here now.’

‘What’s with the muggle bike?’ Ron asked but he was grinning.

‘That’s how I’ve been living, like a muggle, but the bike is great,’ Harry turns, points his key at it and it beeps, ‘Alarm, I changed it a bit, muggles can’t start it, but anyone magical can’t either. Anyway, so a wedding hey, I wondered if you two would eventually tie the knot.’

‘That’s why we told you as soon as Ron proposed, you have to be our best man. Now come on and say hello to everyone,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand and led him over to her parents who were gazing disapprovingly at Harry, ‘Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, our best friend, Harry, my parents, Jean and Herbert Granger.’

Harry held his hand out and it took a few seconds before Herbert granger shook his hand. ‘Nice to meet you sir, Mrs. Granger,’ Harry nodded.

‘Yes, nice to finally meet you young man. Hermione has spoken of you often over the years.’

‘I’m sure she has and most would have shocked the life out of you. Excuse me,’ Harry turned to the older Weasleys then hugged Molly Weasley, she in turn hugged Harry in one of her famous rib cracking hugs, ‘I’ve missed you too Mrs. Weasley, even your hugs which feel like it’s breaking my ribs.’

Molly slowly let go of Harry and touched his face, ‘Oh Harry dear, it’s so good to see you, but you’re still too skinny.’

‘I’m actually bigger than I was,’ Harry turned to Ron’s father and they hug, ‘I missed you too Mr. Weasley. There were times I could have used your advice.’

‘Harry,’ Arthur said but his face was split with a huge grin, ‘I am always here to give advice, even if my sons never take it, you always did.’

‘Speaking of,’ Harry turned, then gasps, ‘Um, am I seeing things.’

‘Nope, you left and they found Fred alive,’ George grinned then hugged Harry then Fred did.

‘I was in the hospital for a month, but I’m all good mate.’

‘Shit, Fred,’ Harry hugged him again, ‘It’s so good to see your ugly face, Hermione never told me you were alive.’

Fred laughed then let Harry go as George did, ‘We told her not to, not until you turned up and saw me for yourself, now though, you’re calling George and me ugly, I think we’re both very good looking blokes.’

‘You always thought that, but from a gay bloke I can say with all honesty that you’re…’ Harry stepped back and gazed at the twins, ‘cute.’

‘Okay, gay?’ Bill said as he hugged Harry, ‘What do you mean gay, last time you were here you weren’t?’

‘That’s one of the reasons I left, to find myself. All my life has been the boy who lived, so being away I did a lot of thinking and soul searching,’ Harry turned to Fleur and hugged her, ‘Just as gorgeous as ever Fleur, Bill’s a lucky man.’

‘Oh Harry,’ she kissed both his cheeks, ‘You, well, let me just say that you are now a very good looking man, you’ll make some man happy.’

‘I’ve made a few happy in a lot of ways, but not permanently,’ Harry gave his cheeky smile before turning to another Weasley, ‘Hey Percy, looking good,’ he got hugged by Percy surprising everyone.

‘It’s good to see you Harry.’

‘It’s good to see you too,’ Harry turned once more, ‘Hey red, how’s it going?’

‘Oh you bastard, you can’t call me that anymore, especially now I’m with Seamus, have been for nearly two years.’

‘Oh poor Seamus, he does know about your temper right?’ Harry gave his lopsided cheeky grin before Ginny hugged him, ‘It’s good to see you too Ginny.’

‘You too Harry, but you have changed, Fleur is right, you are cute.’

‘You’ve got that right,’ Charlie eyed Harry, he looked all the way down Harry’s body and all the way up, then growled softly, ‘Damn cute.’

Harry turned, ‘Another one hey, well, I have to say Charlie, back at you, blimey you’ve got a body on you,’ Harry hugged Charlie and got felt up at the same time, ‘Watch those hands Charlie, I don’t know you well enough.’

‘Alright Charlie, we do not want to see that,’ Arthur said but with amusement in his voice, ‘Let’s get in, I’m sure Harry would like a drink.’

‘And we need to get back to the plans,’ Hermione said making Ron, Ginny, Fred and George roll their eyes but they followed their parents into the house. Harry took his leather jacket and gloves off, then stood as everyone sat down and all he could do was grin as he looked around at the house he had stayed at so much over the years, a house he always felt at home in


	3. Chapter 3

‘Harry, what is it?’ Hermione asked.

‘Just memories Hermione, being here, in this house, where I always felt at home, their all good memories, I wasn’t sure how I would feel. Anyway,’ Harry sat beside Hermione and pulled out an envelope, ‘The moment I knew you two were getting married I organised this, so this is my wedding present to the two best friends anyone could ask for, and Ron, you can’t turn me down.’

‘Harry, what have you done?’ Ron asked as he stared down at the envelope in his fiancée's hands.

‘Open it and see.’

Hermione and Ron starde at Harry, then the envelope before looking back at Harry who sat grinning at them. Hermione slowly opened it and pulled out the document, then she gasps.

‘Harry, no,’ Ron said staring down at what Hermione was holding.

‘What is it Hermione?’ Jean asked.

‘Harry, he bought Ron and me a house, this is the deed,’ Hermione turned slowly then hugged Harry, ‘You shouldn’t have done this.’

‘No, you shouldn’t have,’ Ron said still staring at the document in Hermione’s hand.

‘You’re my best friends, I wanted you both to have a good start to your married life. It took you long enough to get here, so I knew this would help.’

‘How can you afford this Harry?’ Arthur asked.

‘You know I got everything when Sirius died, but I also have my parents two vaults. So after working out everything with the goblins, they gave me an inventory of what I had. The Potter’s were pretty rich, so were the Blacks, that’s why I haven’t bothered working, I don’t need to.’

‘You haven’t worked at all?’ Bill asked.

‘No, I’ve been travelling, seeing the world. I actually only settled back in Britain a couple of months back, bought an apartment in London but I have a house in the Scottish highlands, that’s where I’ve just come from. So I know what all of you have been doing, apart from Fred, Hermione’s letters are always informative and go into details,’ Harry smirked at his friend, ‘She never changed, but I have to say Hermione, you’ve gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you.’

‘Thank you Harry, that’s sweet.’

‘If you weren’t gay I’d be worried,’ Ron said but he was amused, ‘You’ve always been the one bloke I’d let get away with that.’

‘You never used to when you thought Hermione liked me and not you, but to me, Hermione has always been my sister, right sis?’

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione grinned then hugged him, ‘But what’s with the long hair, earring and all the leather?’

‘The leather is better for the bike and the hair, well at least it doesn’t stick up anymore, not like it used to, the earring is just something I liked. So it looks like a lot of plans for the wedding, how’s it going?’

‘Time consuming,’ Ron grimaced making Harry laugh, ‘It might be your turn one day mate.’

‘Not me, I’m not going to belong to anyone, I like to do what I want when I want and not have to answer to anyone, a great way to live. So how’s being an auror?’

‘Hard work, dangerous, that’s nothing new. You know my boss was hoping you’d be back to join the aurors.’

‘Why, he never met me.’

‘You are the saviour Harry, he figured with all your experience you’d make a great auror, plus Kingsley used to tell him a lot about you.’

‘After my life I wanted nothing to do with fighting anymore, had that for far too long.’

‘I took Ron to see the house, did you have it repaired?’ Hermione asked tentatively.

‘Yeah, I figured now the war was over it should be fixed.’

‘You’re not going to live in there, are you Harry? Your parents were murdered in that house,’ Arthur said.

‘No, but I have been in there though, I wanted some of my parents stuff, but I could never live there. I found my parents wands though, so I kept those. Oh remember that picture Ron, of me as a kid on the broom and you could see my dad’s legs as he chased me?’

‘Yeah, you found it in Sirius’ room, what about it?’

‘I found the broom, I’ve got that mounted on my wall in my house. But I brought something to show Hermione,’ Harry got up and went to his jacket, then sat down, took Hermione’s hand and placed a small pin in her hand, ‘Look at the back.’

Hermione turned it over, ‘A P W B D, what do those letters stand for?’

‘Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that’s what Voldemort was going to use. I found it inside my old cot. I sent a letter to McGonagall so she could ask Dumbledore, he said that pin went missing when he was still the transfiguration teacher, Voldemort stole it as a student. Dumbledore said I could keep it if I wanted to.’

‘So that would have been the seventh Horcrux?’ Arthur asked staring at the small pin in Hermione’s hand.

‘Technically the sixth, he made Nagini after he returned. But as everyone knows, it ended up being me.’

‘I need to ask this Harry, Kingsley put out a release about everything and in it he said you had to die and you die, but came back. Is that true?’ Percy asked.

‘All true, having a horcrux out there meant he’d never die, so I faced him, let him kill me. I was dead for a while, spoke with Dumbledore about a few things then I came back. Now that shocked me, I didn’t expect to survive.’

‘So you were in the afterlife with Dumbledore, he must have waited for you,’ Bill said.

‘He did, he wanted to explain some things to me. I saw what Voldemort was going to be like. See, Dumbledore and I were the same, we looked the same, but him, gruesome.’

‘Is that why you told him to try for some remorse because no one could ever work out why you said that?’ Charlie asked.

‘Yep, I knew he wouldn’t listen, he never listened to anyone that’s why I knew I’d beat him in the end. Anyway, let’s get off the subject of that arse hole.’

‘Harry, language, you know better than that,’ Molly scolded.

Harry chuckled, ‘Sorry…mum,’ everyone around the table except the Grangers laughed, they could see how Harry saying that one little word would make Molly Weasley give Harry anything, so instead of her usual yelling, she wiped a tear that was falling down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had excused himself and went upstairs to use the bathroom. When he came back down Charlie stepped in his way and whispered.

‘So how about we hook up Harry, we might have a good time?’

Harry saw everyone in the kitchen watching them, Bill and the twins looked amused, Ginny just kept shaking her head but she was grinning, Ron looked shocked and Hermione just smiled.

‘I’d have to think about that Charlie boy, but let me try something.’

‘You’re not going to do anything here in front of everyone, are you Harry?’ Arthur asked.

‘Nothing like that, just watch, close your eyes Charlie.’

‘What are you up too Potter?’

‘You’ll see and you’ll love it, so close your eyes.’

‘Alright, I better not end up naked,’ Charlie smirked then closed his eyes.

‘Harry, what…?’

Hermione never got to finish her question as Harry put his finger to his lips, then he stood directly in front of Charlie then both his hands were about six inches from him as he moved them all over. First around his head, still not touching him, they just kept moving, then down his arms, over his chest. Everyone could see Charlie’s breathing had spiked and he was now panting. Harry continuously moved his hands all around and over Charlie’s body but not once did he make contact, Charlie groaned softly and there was a bit of hip movement which amused everyone even if they had no idea what was going on. Harry even went right down to his feet then back up again before he slowly dropped his hands, turned to face everyone with a very cheeky smile on his face.

‘What have you done to Charlie, look at him and his breathing, it’s like his been running?’ Bill asked.

‘Not running, but I’m sure Charlie will explain.’

‘Oh blimey,’ Charlie’s breathing was still heavy as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Harry then he was kissing Harry, hot, hungrily, passionately.

‘What in the name of merlin did Harry do to him, that look was like someone in love?’ Bill asked.

Harry and Charlie broke apart, ‘Enjoy that did you Charlie?’ Harry chuckled.

‘Oh my god, oh shit.’

‘Come on, tell us what all that was about,’ Ginny said.

Harry slowly went to move but Charlie grabbed his hand then dropped to his knees in front of him making everyone gasp in either shock or surprise.

‘Do it for real, you have to.’

‘Oh, so it was me was it Charlie?’ Harry smirked.

‘Yeah, with the way you look, who else would it be.’

‘I’ll think about it, but your family is wondering what is going on.’

‘We are, so come on Charlie, what’s going on?’ Bill asked.

Harry went to move but Charlie stood suddenly and grabbed his hand again, ‘I saw and felt everything but I can’t explain it.’

‘Okay, maybe I should,’ Harry turned to face everyone, ‘Charlie was experiencing a very enjoyable encounter, a very sensual and sexual encounter. He could feel everything and to him it was real, every touch was real, every response was real right until he finished, whatever his mind could think of, he felt it and did it. So even though all you saw was Charlie standing there for a few minutes and he was breathing heavily, he actually just had sex.’

‘That’s impossible,’ Ron gaped.

‘Where did you learn that Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘It’s my charm, I came up with that about a year ago. I have no idea why it popped into my head, but it did so it took me about three months to perfect it, but it’s perfect. The person will see who they want, so like with Bill he would see Fleur, Ron would see Hermione and visa-versa. I figured Charlie would go for one of his old partners, but he didn’t. It works on the subconscious, picks the person you have the strongest feelings for.’

‘I have to see this, do me Harry,’ George said and stood in front of Harry with everyone laughing.

‘Okay, just being straight, don’t think about me,’ Harry laughed.

‘Definitely not you Potter, now come on.’

Harry nodded, ‘Close your eyes, no talking or moving,’ Harry started to move his hands all over George and like Charlie his breathing spiked, but also a few pleasurable groans escaped George. When Harry finished he dropped his hands and stepped back right into Charlie’s hard body and ended up with the strong arms wrapped around him.

‘I think Charlie’s in lust Harry,’ Fred grinned then stared at his twin, ‘Come on George, tell us.’

‘Oh merlin,’ George slowly opened his eyes, ‘It was real but it wasn’t, oh we have to work on a product for the shop, everyone will want to have this virtual sex, for times when they can’t have real sex.’

‘Um Charlie, I would really like a drink, so can you let me go big man?’

‘Oh blimey, tell me you will for real?’

‘Alright, now let me go you big ape,’ Harry laughed but was finally released from Charlie and sat down taking a huge drink.

‘Even though that is impressive magic Harry, what gave you the idea?’ Hermione asked.

‘Okay, I still have no idea why it popped into my head, but I think this was the reason. I was out with some people I met, we’d been having a good time. This one woman, Sally, she was really nice, but her husband was away working. She was telling me that was normal but those times were hard because apart from missing him she missed their sex. I think that must have been stuck in my very drunken head while I was sleeping.’

‘Alone?’ Charlie asked gazing at Harry to much laughter from everyone around the table, all but the Grangers who had no idea how to take Harry Potter.

‘As a matter of fact I…wasn’t, I was with these two very cute blokes.’

‘Oh you’ve done it now Harry, Charlie’s definitely in lust with you,’ Bill laughed as everyone stared at Charlie’s glazed look as he stared at Harry, he was practically drooling.

‘Later Charlie,’ Harry said very softly and seductively as he ran his finger over Charlie’s lips, then Harry turned and grinned at everyone as they laughed watching and listening to Charlie groaned and pant. Harry turned back to Hermione, ‘I’ve actually come up with a few new spells. Remember when you became me and then told me you had a look?’

‘Yes, it was hilarious watching your face Harry, it was so red with embarrassment.’

‘Watch this Miss Granger then you won’t think it’s so funny,’ Harry stood up, closed his eyes and his hands moved from his head down over his body to everyone’s loud gasps.

‘Don’t you dare Harry,’ Ron blurted out quickly as Harry changes to become Hermione.

‘Oh you can’t, please Harry, please, don’t,’ Hermione’s panicked voice begs, again to much laughter around the table.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Oh my, he looks like Hermione, how is this possible?’ Jean Granger asks.

‘In our world Jean we have this potion called polyjuice potion. You add a bit of hair from someone and when you drink you literally become that person. Harry has been able to do it without the potion,’ Arthur said, ‘That is impossible Harry, I know some people that has been trying to work that out for years, no one ever has.’

‘I was trying to hide from people who recognised me,’ Harry said but in Hermione’s voice, ‘I have to try this,’ Harry smirks down at Hermione, ‘Blast, blimey, bollocks, shit, merlins pants, shagging.’

‘Oh Harry, those words are something I never thought I’d ever hear come out of Hermione’s mouth,’ Ron laughed.

‘Okay, this is all very amusing, but can you please change back now Harry?’

‘Oh, I have to look Hermione, you checked out my parts, it’s only fair I check out yours.’

‘You do and I’ll hex you Potter.’ Hermione scowled to everyone’s laughter.

Harry laughed loudly, then slowly moved his hand back over his body changing back into himself.

‘I wouldn’t do that to you Hermione, plus you’re a girl, not something I want to see.’

‘Change into me and see or feel what you might be getting later,’ Charlie said still gazing at Harry.

‘Why do that when I can see the real you very soon Charlie.’

‘Yes please,’ Charlie groaned, his siblings all laughing at his face.

‘So virtual sex, can you make someone believe other things?’ George asked.

‘Any fantasy really, I just figured Charlie would like the sex one. Let’s say Percy fancies himself as minister for magic, I could make him really see and feel it.’

‘Hey, that’s my job, not Percy’s,’ came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry stood and gave a bow, ‘Minister,’ he smirked then he was being hugged, ‘It’s good to see you Kingsley.’

‘It’s good to see you too Harry, but look at you. Definitely not the boy I used to guard.’

‘Oh he’s long gone, hey Ernie, Cho, so the minister’s auror guards,’ Harry hugged his two old friends.

‘Yep, we protect the big man.’ Ernie grinned.

‘It’s hard to believe it’s you Harry, you never looked this good when we dated,’ Cho smiled.

‘He never looked that good when we dated either Cho, but Harry’s gay, that’s probably why.’ Ginny smirked.

‘Hey Harry, why don’t you show Kingsley your new charm,’ Fred said making everyone laughed.

‘Oh, not a bad idea and I think Kingsley would get a kick out of it.’

‘New charm, what new charm?’

‘Something I came up with a year ago, I just did Charlie and George. Hey George, you never told me who it was, was it Angelina?’

‘Naturally.’

‘So how about it Kingsley, let me try something on you, you’ll be safe and it’s harmless, but you’ll enjoy it?’

‘It’s good Kingsley, really good,’ Charlie groaned again.

‘I’m not sure especially looking at Charlie, what did you do to him?’

‘His in lust with Harry,’ Bill said.

‘Come on Kingsley, it won’t hurt you. You do trust me don’t you?’

‘Of course I do even with my life, alright, what do I have to do?’

‘Nothing, just stand there and think about your, um, wife, partner, girlfriend, what do you have?’

‘Partner and why do you ask?’

‘We never spoke about anything personal, so wasn’t sure. Okay, think about your partner, you don’t have to but you probably will unless you have a fantasy about someone else. Now close your eyes and no talking.’

‘We’re here minister, so whatever Harry’s going to do, we’ll watch your back,’ Ernie said.

‘Alright Harry,’ Kingsley smiled then closed his eyes and within seconds he groaned loudly.

Cho went to speak but Hermione and Ron put their hands up to tell her wait. Everyone just kept watching Kingsley as his breathing ended up like Charlie’s, spiked and laboured. Then Harry slowly took his hands away and stepped back.

Kingsley slowly opened his eyes, ‘Oh fuck.’

Harry laughed, ‘Exactly, it was your partner, right?’

‘Yes, don’t be a smart arse Harry. How in the name of merlin did you do that, it was so real?’

‘I have no idea how I was able to do it, but it’s fun.’

‘So you got to have virtual sex with your partner. Charlie was having sex with Harry, George with Angelina.’

‘It’s been very amusing Kingsley. Normally I don’t like talk about sex, but since this is not real, and I’ve missed Harry, I didn’t mind,’ Molly said.

‘You are one powerful wizard Mr. Potter, that requires a lot of power to do something like that. You’re not only making us feel everything, but our minds actually believe it, all of it.’

‘Yeah, it does, so you will feel everything, including an orgasm, it’s fun though. But is this a coincidence that you’re here the same day I return?’

‘Still being a smart arse, no, Ron let me know you’d be here today. I need to work something out now you’re back.’

Harry groaned, ‘Oh shit, what?’

‘Just sit down and listen Potter, but it’s not just about you, it’s about everyone, including people like your parents and Sirius.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry said softly as he sat down and everyone noticed Harry’s face change instantly, from happy and excited, to full of emotion and vulnerable. Hermione took Harry’s hand in hers, giving a squeeze. Kingsley sat beside him, his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Yes, Sirius, everyone that fought Voldemort and his supporters that lost their lives are being honoured with awards, but as you are the one that killed him, we couldn’t do it without you present. So everyone here will have an award given to them, people like you will receive your parents awards and Sirius awards, Teddy will get his father’s and mother’s awards, Andromeda will receive Teds award. I spoke with Aberforth about his brother, he doesn’t want it and only because he feels since they never liked each other it should not go to him. Minerva, Aberforth and I spoke, so you will be receiving Albus’ awards as well. He cared deeply for you and you two became very close. So I need to set this up so I can finally hand this awards out. I know you don’t like the attention when it comes to Voldemort, but he has gone down in history as the worst dark wizard of all time, and you stopped him.’

‘With a damn lot of help, Hermione and Ron most of all,’ Harry sighs but gazed at his two best friends, ‘Did you know he would ask?’

‘I did Harry, that’s why Kingsley kept asking me to tell him when you were going to return. He is right, you and yes all of us finished the war, these awards are what the people want. Some that were too scared to fight against him and his death eaters all believe we deserve them. I’m like you, awards don’t concern me, but it’s for the people Harry, a way of thanking us and thanking the people that died for their sacrifice. It started so long ago, you know that more than most, having him murder your parents. So what do you say, let Kingsley organise this so all of us can finally put him and those memories to rest?’ Ron said as everyone stared at Harry’s face, he looks so vulnerable, nothing like he has been over the last couple of hours. It was like looking at two different men, one self assured, confident, amusing, the other so unsure of himself, no confidence at all and very sad.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat listening to Kingsley, he explained where the ceremony was going to be held, when and how it will go. As Harry listened he knew one thing, he wasn’t going to just turn up like everyone else. So he explained that to Kingsley and said stubbornly that if they don’t agree then he wasn’t going to be there. Kingsley and everyone else realised Harry was serious, but a few around the table also realised why Harry felt compelled to want this. He wanted to be back as he was earlier, confident and not show one bit of his vulnerability. So finally Kingsley agreed and said he would work it out with Minerva.

After Kingsley and his auror guards left, Harry, Hermione and Ron talked about the wedding. They explained to Harry how everything was going to be and what was expected of him, which was just be best man and do a small speech at the reception. Ginny was going to be the bridesmaid, so her and Harry knew they would have to walk together, dance together and spend time together which now they were just good friends they could do.

‘Well I might head out, I’ll be back tomorrow if you need me Hermione. I’ll be staying at my apartment in London.’

‘Why say Hermione and not me mate?’

‘Because I know all this is mainly done by Hermione, just like when we were in school Ron. We left a lot of things to Hermione to do, especially research.’

‘He knows you well Ron,’ Hermione smiled.

‘I should, we spent all our time together.’

‘Hey, what about us?’ Charlie said as he stood up.

‘If you want to ride on the back of my bike, then come on big man. I wouldn’t mind seeing that naked body of yours.’

‘Oh, Charlie’s going to have a ride, that’s not fair,’ Ginny pouted.

‘In more ways than one,’ Harry smirked at Charlie making everyone but the Grangers laugh again, ‘How about I give you a quick spin around the yard Ginny, you always loved to fly fast, you’ll love the bike.’

‘I’m in,’ Ginny sprang to her feet again to much laughter from everyone. They all watched as Harry put his jacket and gloves on then they followed him outside to his bike. After taking the alarm off, he handed the helmet to Charlie, then swung his leg over, kicked the stand back before looking at Ginny.

‘Come on red, hop on,’ Harry called then laughed as Ginny ran towards him and jumped on the bike.

‘You’re seriously letting Ginny get on that thing with him?’ Herbert asked.

‘Yes, we trust Harry, he wouldn’t let Ginny get hurt. Harry actually saved her life when she was only eleven, almost dying to do it, so we know our daughter is in safe hands with Harry,’ Arthur said.

‘Try not to panic Mrs. Weasley, she’s safe,’ Harry kicked his engine into life, then yelled, ‘Hold on tight Ginny.’

‘I’m not letting go Harry, so come on, let’s go,’ Ginny yelled back then squealed as Harry had them going around in very fast circles before he straightened and took off down towards the orchard.

Everyone standing watching could hear Ginny’s squeals of delight as they disappeared. Even with how loud the motorbike was, they could still hear Ginny. 

‘He’s not what I expected Hermione, I thought he’d be more like you, that seemed to be the way you described him,’ Jean said softly.

Hermione realised her parents didn’t approve of Harry, ‘Harry’s one of a kind, but he is one of the best people you could ever know. He’s caring and loving, the best friend you could ask for. He would risk his life in a heartbeat to help anyone, especially the ones he cares about and he wouldn’t care if he got hurt or even if there was a chance he could die. I know what you’re both thinking, he’s all in black leather, on a big motorbike, long hair, you think he’s a biker and probably into drugs and drink. None of that is Harry, the bike and hair is, but Harry just wanted everyone to see him differently. I’ve told you about his names, the staring, how he’s thought of by the magical world, this is Harry’s way of showing his individuality, that he’s not just the boy who lived or the saviour, he’s Harry James Potter, a normal young man trying to have a normal life. That’s all he ever wanted, not the attention, not the fame, he wanted to be him and be normal, he’s getting that now. But he also wants to disassociate himself with the way he is perceived by everyone, this is also his way of showing everyone he’s own personality,’ Hermione smiled then glanced back towards the orchard as they heard the bike returning.

Ginny laughed as she climbed off the bike, then kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Thanks Harry, that was amazing.’

‘Anytime Ginny, so Charlie, do you still want to ride or have you changed your mind?’ Harry climbed off the bike, moved his hand over his other hand conjuring another helmet, holding it towards Charlie.

‘No chance of that Potter,’ Charlie handed Harry his helmet then took the other one, placing it on his head, then climbed onto the back of the bike behind Harry, ‘And I get to hold you,’ he slips his hands down to Harry’s groin.

‘Charlie, let him concentrate on the bike not where your hands are,’ Arthur called.

Charlie slowly moved his hands up, ‘Better Charlie, if you kept doing that I’d probably crash us into another car. I’ll see you all tomorrow,’ Harry waved.

‘You might, I might tie him to the bed and not release him,’ Charlie called to laughter from his siblings again.

Harry spun the back wheel around then shot off down the long drive of the Burrow.

‘He is definitely not the small boy I helped raise, is he Arthur?’

‘No, he’s showing a bit of his father now. Before it was all serious, he could never just relax and have fun, now he is.’

‘Exactly dad, Harry was always tense, always on edge, so he could never enjoy himself. He did let go a little when he played quidditch, but even then he was always cautious, wondering what might happen next and when.’ Ron said.

‘I suppose always having a death threat hanging over his head would make anyone do that. You know, sometimes I wonder how Harry never ended up cracking up with what he had to put up with especially for someone so young,’ Bill said.

‘A lot of that comes down to all of us, but mainly Ron and Hermione. They stuck by him no matter the danger, that gave Harry everything he needed to keep himself together. But you’re right Bill, if Harry didn’t have Ron and Hermione, I think he would have ended up in the mind damaged ward at St Mungo’s. Well let’s get in, we’ve still got a lot to discuss,’ Arthur smiled then followed his family and the Grangers back into the house. Arthur could see that the Grangers did not approve of Harry, but they don’t know him or know what he has been through. Maybe now they were going to be joined with his family, they will finally hear everything about Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie instantly stripped his clothes off the moment they stepped into Harry’s bedroom. Then he sat on the bed and stared intensely at Harry.

Harry smirked, then slowly, ever so slowly started to undress. He did his boots and socks first, then his leather gloves, dropping them on the floor one at a time. He pushed his jacket off and dropped that, he heard Charlie groan loudly as he watched the dragon handler checking him out, his whole body was being eyed up and down. Harry slowly pushed his t-shirt up then over his head dropping that to the floor. His hands went to the button of his jeans, one after another he slowly popped them and pulled the two half’s of his leather jeans aside making Charlie groan again. Harry pushed them over his arse, down his legs then kicked them off before strolling casually over to stand between Charlie’s spread legs.

‘Is this what you want Charlie?’

‘God yes,’ Charlie’s eyes went straight down groin, then his hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, ‘Ever since you stepped off the bike I’ve wanted you.’

‘So soon, seems you want it bad, well I’m here, naked, what are you going to do to me?’ Harry smirked again.

‘Oh, so that’s how’s it’s going to be, alright Potter, you’ve got it,’ Charlie moved quickly and had Harry on his back, pinning his arms above his head as his started to grind his hips against Harry, ‘You’re up too Harry, so you can’t deny that you’re not interested.’

‘I don’t deny it, I was checking you out just as much as you checked me out. But are we going to keep talking or can we use our mouths for more pleasurable pursuits?’

‘Yes, please,’ Charlie groaned then let Harry’s arms go, turned around, ‘This is exactly what I’ve wanted,’ Charlie’s mouth surrounded Harry’s cock just as Harry’s mouth surrounded Charlie’s. They sucked and groaned but never stopped or slowed, not until both were almost ready to blow, ‘Me first,’ Charlie lay on his back and waited until Harry moved in between his legs, lifting them.

‘Oh you look good,’ Harry moved his hand until he’s cock was magically coated, slipped the head of his cock inside Charlie, then without hesitation, he slammed hard into him, ‘God you’re so tight.’

‘Been a while, but don’t stop, please?’ Charlie groaned loudly but his eyes stayed on Harry as his hand wrapped around his own length keeping him hard ready for when he got to enter Harry.

After exhausting each other, they lay sprawled over the large bed, staring at each other.

‘So you got what you wanted, a fuck and a good one as well,’ Harry smiled as he ran his finger through the light smattering of hair over Charlie’s chest.

‘Oh it was very good and yes, I got what I wanted just like you did. So even though you’re here for the wedding, are you going to stay now or leave again?’

‘I haven’t decided, why?’

‘I would like to keep seeing you, I think we’re good together.’

Harry sat up, ‘Wait a minute Charlie, are you talking about a relationship?’

‘I know it seems sudden Harry and also seems strange coming from me as I never wanted that, but yeah, I am. From the moment I saw you again, I haven’t stopped thinking about being with you, of us being together and it’s only been a few hours.’

‘Look, I like you and we had a good time, but I’m not after anything serious. You heard what I said, I like to do what I want when I want without having to answer to anyone.’

‘You could still have that with me, with one exception, you only have sex with me and no one else.’

‘Can we slow down a bit, let’s see each other until the wedding, see how it goes?’

‘I suppose it’s the only way you will see we can work, so we’ll do that. What about this ceremony, even if you’re arriving alone, can we sit together?’

‘Sure, if you want and we can spend some nights together as well. But since we’ve just fucked each other, why don’t we head out to eat, my treat?’

‘You’ve got it, but a shower first I think.’

‘Through that door, I’ll have one after you,’ Harry smiled as Charlie kissed him before hurrying into the bathroom, then he lay there thinking about what Charlie said. Harry knew he liked Charlie and always thought he looked good, but a relationship is something Harry wasn’t sure he wanted, he also didn’t want to hurt Charlie, he was a nice bloke. So Harry had a lot of serious thinking to do.

~~  
It was the day of the memorial ceremony, after Charlie showered he left Harry’s home but told him he’d see him at Hogwarts. So Harry showered then went into his kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last two weeks with Charlie, they had practically spent every minute together, sometimes alone at the apartment, sometimes at the Burrow helping Hermione and Ron with the wedding plans. He still wasn’t sure about a serious relationship, but right now was not the time to think about it, Harry had other things on his mind.

A couple of hours later Harry dressed, then grabbed his keys, helmet, jacket and gloves. He put them all on, climbed onto his bike then sat there thinking about today, about what was going to be said and remembered. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be, all Harry hoped was he could hold it together long enough to get through it. But Harry also wanted everyone to see him as he is now, not see him as the boy who lived, not seen him as the chosen one, not see him as the saviour, but to see him as just another person that suffered because of Voldemort, just like all the people that were going to be at Hogwarts had suffered. He also wanted them to see the new Harry Potter, not the boy they last saw, but a man in his own right, a very self confident young man that just happened to live in the muggle world and the magical world. To Harry he was part muggle and part magical and he wanted to belong to both worlds, to keep both parts of his heritage, not one over the other. So showing he was Harry Potter, wizard, but arriving in a muggle way should let everyone know that their worlds don’t always have to be separated, that people born to both worlds can live in both worlds, that was his hope.


	8. Chapter 8

The large crowd was all over the grounds of Hogwarts, some in groups talking to friends, some individual’s thinking about what today meant to them. But whether it was staff, students or invited guests at Hogwarts everyone had the same thought. They were here to remember lost loved ones but also celebrate that their world was safe.

When it was getting close to time, Minerva gave the signal and everyone took their seats, but she looked nervously at Hermione and Ron who both nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Once everyone was seated it was instant, the loud noise was coming closer, every head turned to the gates of Hogwarts where they saw a large muggle motorbike being allowed to pass through, the aurors never stopped this person and wondered what was going on. 

Harry circled the crowd and the stage then stopped on the right hand side. He switched off his bike, kicked the stand, swung his leg over the bike, took his helmet off, his gloves and sun glasses, placing the gloves and glasses in the helmet, hung his helmet from the bikes handlebars then slowly turned around and as expected, to shocked looks and loud gasps went through the crowd. Kingsley indicated for Harry to join him on the stage. Harry nodded, then looks around at the assembled crowd, he stares at everyone he knows giving them a small smile and his old friends who did looked shocked at how he arrived now smiled before he confidently stepped up on the stage ready to speak.

‘You all know my story, you know that my parents were murdered by Voldemort. A friend of mine also lost his parents around the same time, but he wasn’t known, not until recently, the only difference between us is the fact I survived the killing curse as child. Everyone here has a story to tell, a story of death, of pain, of suffering. My story started when I was a year old, but other people’s stories started thirty, even forty years before that. As a boy, Tom Riddle or Voldemort if you prefer, he knew what he wanted, he wanted to live forever and rule the world, rule it as he saw fit, with murder, with torture, with pain, with suffering. Albus Dumbledore studied Tom Riddle very carefully, from the time he was a child in an orphanage, Dumbledore never stopped studying him until he died. He passed on what he learned to me, let me study all the memories he had been gathering of Voldemort. Even though Albus Dumbledore was a great and powerful wizard, he was also a very wise and caring person, but a person with flaws like everyone else. He admitted to me that even he could make mistakes and his mistakes could be dangerous to our world. So as we watched memories of Voldemort he asked for my opinion on what he believed to be true. I was a boy really, a boy that wasn’t of age that wasn’t even fully trained, but the boy who was prophesized to finish Voldemort. Everyone here helped finish the most hated, the most evil, the most cruel and the most sadistic wizard to ever walk this earth. Some of these people that helped you’ve have all heard of, people like Minister Shacklebolt and headmistress off Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall both from the order of the phoenix, people from the DA or Dumbledore’s army, like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I would name all of them but I’d be here all day,’ Harry smiled down at his friend, ‘But there are some names that mean nothing to you, but they were here fighting and should be honoured for their contribution and their courage. This war was not finished by just me, it was not finished by just Dumbledore’s army, it was not finished by just the order of the phoenix. This war was finished because all of you decided to join forces to do what was right, you fought with the knowledge you could die, but that knowledge never stopped any one of you. Like me, like my friends, none of you were going to stop because we wanted to live in a free world and not be dictated to by Voldemort. I was going to fight until the end, whether it was my death or his, others felt the same way. That night, Neville Longbottom, he was bloody, badly hurt, he was helping to bring in the dead, he said to me that night, you know we’re going to keep fighting, don’t you Harry,’ Harry smiled down at Neville, ‘I knew he was right but I also knew that if it came down to just Neville and Voldemort, my friend would still fight, he wouldn’t stop until one of them was dead. So many lost their lives that night, friends, family, loved ones, some died before the battle of Hogwarts, years before, some that live but aren’t really alive, they spend what’s left of their lives in St Mungos. All of us here today are here for a few reasons, yes to remember those people that died, but also to remember what it took to end this war. It took everyone to finally do the right thing even in the face of death. Over the years I saw things that sickened and appalled me, but that night, the night we all joined forces to fight, I saw amazing things from the people that were here, things that truly surprised and inspired me. If all of us remember why we fought, then all of us will never have to live through another war, to live through another dark wizard trying to take over our world, to live through another Voldemort. So the one thing I ask all of you, if you ever think or even get suspicious that something is not quite right, think of those people that died so we could live, then do the right thing, thank you,’ Harry nodded but smiled down at his friends, some like Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Neville, his friends from the DA, Andromeda who was holding Teddy, they had tears falling down their faces as they gazed up at Harry, then the applause started and Harry for the first time ever stood for the applause and appreciated the applause he was receiving because he knew it wasn’t just applause for him, it was for what he said, it was applause to let everyone know that they were going to do what Harry asked, do the right thing. He slowly made his way down off the stage and before he moved two feet Charlie was kissing him, so even though he was being kissed, Harry laughed. These two very different men stood kissing, the applause never stopped but it actually got louder. The applause was for everyone, to thank everyone for what they did, but it was also applause for their hero, a young man that had suffered but was now finally finding peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva tapped Harry on the shoulder who was still being kissed by Charlie Weasley.

‘That was a magnificent speech Harry, but your arrival was surprising, just like you are surprising.’

Harry grinned his cheeky lopsided smile, ‘It keeps life interesting…Minerva. But thank you, I think that speech went okay.’

‘It was more than okay. But why did you stay away so long?’

‘I needed space, time, I needed to find myself. My life changed so suddenly that night, so I had a lot of contemplating and soul searching to do. But it’s good to see the castle back the way it was, you did a good job.’

‘Thank you and like you said in your speech, I had a lot of help. But there is someone behind you that won’t wait much longer before he sees you,’ Minerva caressed Harry’s face, ‘You’ve grown up, but you are still the Harry Potter I always knew and I’m very proud of you.’

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks,’ he couldn’t say more as he felt the lump rise in his throat, then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, ‘Hagrid,’ he turned and was instantly hugged, ‘I missed you too.’

‘You shouldn’t have come back sooner Harry.’

‘No, I needed time, but I’m back now. You’re looking as good as ever, still seeing Madame Maxime?’

Hagrid gave a shy smile, ‘Yes, when we can.’

‘Whoa,’ Harry yelled as Grawp picked him up, ‘Hi Grawp, please don’t drop me,’ Harry could see all his friends laughing, but some of the guests looked worried.

‘Harry,’ Grawp grinned.

‘Hey Grawp, his mine, so can you put him down?’ Charlie called loudly as he looked up at Harry.

Grawp looked down at Charlie, ‘Careful Charlie, it seems Grawp wants to play with me,’ Harry laughed.

‘Behave Potter and make him put you down.’

Harry laughed again, ‘Okay Grawpy, can you put me down now.’

‘Harry friend.’

‘I’ll always be your friend Grawpy,’ Harry patted his large hand that was holding him then he was slowly lowered to the ground, ‘Thanks Grawp.

‘That was some entrance Mr. Potter,’ Neville grinned then hugged Harry.

‘Did you like that Neville, I thought I would shock everyone.’

‘You always shock or surprise everyone, so that’s not knew,’ Seamus said then hugged Harry, ‘I heard you gave my girl a ride.’

‘Only on the bike Seamus, I ride men, not woman.’

‘Not men, me, only me,’ Charlie said possessively as he put his arm around Harry pulling him close.

‘So possessive Charlie,’ Harry smirked, then turned back to his friend, then one by one they all hugged Harry before he finally made his way over to Andromeda Tonks, ‘Hello Mrs. Tonks.’

‘Hello Mr. Potter, why don’t you sit and meet your godson.’

Harry sat, ‘It’s Harry, please and I’m sorry I haven’t been here for him, I really did need some time away.’

‘You do not need to explain. Remus and Dora told me a lot about you, so you did the right thing by leaving. Teddy this is Harry, your godfather, I showed you a picture of him remember?’

‘It’s loud,’ Teddy pointed to the bike.

‘Yes, it is a bit loud, would you like to sit on the bike Teddy?’

Teddy looked up at his grandmother, ‘You won’t take him for a ride will you Harry?’

‘No Mrs. Tonks, not until his a lot older.’

‘Then if Teddy wants, he can.’

‘Do you want to Teddy?’

Teddy nodded, ‘Yes please,’ he held out his hand to Harry then hoped off the seat and they walked through the crowd. Harry lifted Teddy until he was sitting on his bike, ‘Big bike.’

‘Yes, it is a big bike,’ Harry saw some flashes and looked up, ‘Their taking our picture Teddy, smile for them.’

Teddy lifted his head and smiled hugely before someone spoke, ‘Who is the child Mr. Potter?’

‘My godson, Teddy Remus Lupin.’

‘That’s Remus Lupin’s son, he was friends with your father wasn’t he?’

‘Yes, one of his best friends.’

‘Like Sirius Black?’

Harry stared for a minute before answering, ‘Yes, Sirius was my father’s closest friend and my godfather as I’m sure you know. But I need to get Teddy back to his grandmother, come on sport,’ Harry lifted the boy from the bike but never put him down, just carried him through the crowd, ‘I’ll let you sit on it longer another time, too many reporters,’ Harry looked at Andromeda who nodded in understanding.

‘You know where we live, so drop in anytime.’

‘Thanks, I would like to,’ Harry knelt in front of Teddy, ‘I would like to be friends Teddy, I’ll come visit okay?’

‘Okay, on the bike?’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes, I will come on the bike. Do you think I could have a hug?’ Teddy instantly hugged Harry making Andromeda smile, ‘Thank you Teddy, I’ll see you soon.’

Harry walked towards his friends before he was stopped again by reporters, ‘Why did you arrive like that Mr. Potter?’

‘I am a half blood, I live in the magical world and the muggle world. I get around on my bike, so if I’m going anywhere that’s how I arrive.’

‘Do you travel by apparition or floo at all?’

‘Yes, but I prefer my bike, it’s a nice way to travel, very relaxing.’

‘You’ve changed a lot, is there a reason for how you look?’

‘I grew up, last time I was here I was only just of age. So being away, thinking about me for a change I decided it was time to work out who I am and how I want to be now I had the chance.’

‘But why stay away so long?’

‘It was the first time in my life I could do what I wanted. I was always being guarded, either at my friends home, my godfather’s home or here. Once he was gone I decided to travel and see the world.’

‘Is that why you’re back, you’ve finished seeing the world?’

‘No, I came back because my friends asked me too.’

‘I’m sure they asked you before, what makes this time different?’

Harry glanced around and nodded his head towards Hermione and Ron who both stood on either side of Harry, he explained what they asked so his friends explained that they were getting married, Harry was their best man. Finally they were asked for pictures so the golden trio stood together while they had their picture taken. Then Harry alone before the DA joined with Harry in the centre, but someone asked if the DA would hold their wands. So the group all looked at Harry who nodded, they all took their wands in hand, folded their arms and posed for pictures. So even though the group knew two were missing, Colin and Lavender, they realised it could have been a lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

‘As you all know, we are here to honour the people that died in their fight against Voldemort. As Harry stated earlier, some people died going back thirty, forty and fifty years ago, that is when Voldemort first started to want and gain power. This memorial wall that stands next to Albus Dumbledore’s tomb has a picture of every person that lost their lives from the time Voldemort started his reign of terror. Hogwarts will open its gates for one day a year so all of you can pay your respects to those people that sacrificed their lives that allow us to live today. We had many meetings to decide what to call this award, but in the end it was unanimous, so I will read the names of the deceased then the name of the person that will receive the Harry Potter bravery award. The first name I wish to read out is James Potter, receiving his award, his son Harry Potter,’ Kingsley waited until Harry stepped on stage then pinned an award to his chest, then shook his hand before putting his hand on his shoulder, ‘The next award is for Lily Potter again Harry Potter will receive his mother’s award,’ Kingsley again pinned the award to Harry’s chest, ‘Since Harry is still here, the next award is for Sirius Black and his godson Harry Potter will receive his award,’ Kingsley pinned a third award to Harry’s chest, ‘The award for Albus Dumbledore was originally going to his brother Aberforth, but Aberforth said as he and his brother were never close, he believed his brother’s award should be presented to the one person Albus only ever got close to, Harry Potter,’ Kingsley pinned a forth award to Harry’s chest, shook his hand then let him leave the stage. Then one by one people received their awards for their lost loved one. Tears were falling when Andromeda stepped onto the stage with Teddy, he received his parents awards while Andromeda received her husbands.

‘Even though today is not the day, but on the anniversary of the fall of Voldemort we have decided it will be called the Harry Potter day.’

‘What?!! Harry blurted out and his friends all laughed at his shocked look.

‘It seems I just shocked our hero,’ Kingsley smirked down at Harry, ‘Then everyone get their camera’s ready because I’m about to do it again,’ Kingsley moved his wand and a thirty foot statue of Harry Potter appeared before the crowd, ‘This statue of Harry Potter is our symbol of hope, our symbol of freedom and our symbol of peace. All the people that fought that night has their names on this statue which will stand on the other side of Albus Dumbledore’s tomb who mentored Harry for years so he would be ready to face Voldemort even though he was only a boy,’ Kingsley chuckled as he saw Harry’s mouth hanging open as he stared at the statue then turned and glared at him, ‘Oh, I think I’m in trouble,’ Kingsley laughed again making everyone laugh at the look on Harry’s face, ‘Stop giving me death stares Harry, I haven’t finished yet young man.’

‘Oh you are going to get yours one day…minister,’ Harry growled.

‘I hope it’s what you did a couple of weeks ago, that was fun. Anyway, the order of merlin: third class,’ Kingsley started to read out the names of everyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts that fought on Harry Potter’s side. ‘The order of merlin: second class is awarded to every member of Dumbledore’s army and the order of the phoenix,’ Kingsley again read out the names of all recipients, ‘The order of merlin: first class is awarded to Mr. Harry James Potter for his self sacrifice, his bravery, his courage and naturally for ending the worst dark wizard in history,’ Kingsley waited until Harry stepped back up on stage, ‘You are glittering there Harry, they must be weighing you down a bit,’ Kingsley slipped a large medallion around Harry’s neck.

‘You tricked me minister, you only mentioned awards for the people that died, not for the rest. I’m not sure I’ll trust you anymore.’

‘Oh Harry, you deserve these awards and the applause people are showing you right now should prove that. Now accept them gracefully and go join your friends,’ Kingsley hugged Harry this time then allowed him to leave the stage and again straight into Charlie’s arms.

‘Did any of you know about these other awards?’

‘Of course we did, we knew if you found out you would not have turned up today,’ Hermione said smugly.

‘You’re lucky you’re my friends, but look at me,’ Harry gazed down at all the awards covering his body.

‘I’ll take them off one by one when we leave here Harry,’ Charlie said giving him a very seductive smile.

‘As long as you take everything off and not just the awards. But I need to speak with your father for a minute, stay with this lot,’ Harry shook his head then headed over to Arthur Weasley, ‘Can we talk for a minute Mr. Weasley?’

‘Of course Harry,’ Arthur smiled and led Harry away from the crowd, ‘Is it Charlie?’

‘Yes, I asked him for us to take this slow, but he’s really become possessive. I’m not sure how to handle this situation and I don’t want to hurt him in anyway, I care about him Mr. Weasley but he’s moving way to fast.’

‘He told us only this morning when he got home that he has fallen in love with you, but he knows you don’t love him.’

Harry sighs, ‘I’ve been hesitant to let myself love anyone, that’s why I stayed alone, I didn’t want to chance falling in love.’

‘Because of Sirius?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yes, he was the first person I said those words to. I care for Charlie but I’m not sure I can allow myself to love again, not like that even if it’s different for how I felt about Sirius to how I feel about Charlie,’ Harry sighs again, ‘I’m not sure what to say to him.’

‘Just explain, he’s heard the stories on how you were after Sirius died. He might not have been here to see it, but he did hear it. Tell him you need more time, just reassure him that you do care for him.’

‘I can do that, but there’s something else. Even though it’s only been two weeks and he’s told you he loves me. I’ve been getting these strange looks from him, he’s been leaving so much of his stuff at the apartment, not that I mind that, it’s easier than always going home to change if we’re going out. But he’s brought a few personal things like his books on dragons. I think Charlie’s either going to ask us to live together or um go even further.’

‘You mean marriage?’ Arthur looked over at his son who was watching Harry but with a wistful look on his face, but Arthur also noticed that Charlie kept rubbing his finger on his left hand, so he realised Harry was right and it was too soon for Charlie to be thinking about such a serious relationship with Harry when they had only just started to see each other


	11. Chapter 11

‘I think you’re right, let me talk to him first then you explain more when you’re alone.’

‘Thanks Mr. Weasley, I don’t want to do anything to hurt him. I do care about Charlie and surprisingly, we actually get on great. But all this is so sudden that it’s making my head spin.’

‘I could see it, go talk to your friends, tell Charlie I want him for a minute,’ Arthur patted Harry’s shoulder, watched as he walked away before Charlie walked over to him.

‘What’s up dad?’

‘I need to say something here Charlie. You told us how you love Harry, we can see it. You also know that Harry said to take things slow, which you aren’t. If you keep pushing you’ll push him right away so he’ll leave and not come back. It’s been a couple of weeks and you’re practically living with him and I could read your body before. Don’t do it, it’s too soon Charlie, give Harry a bit of time.’

‘But if I do he could find someone else or leave. This is the first time I’ve ever wanted to settle down. I thought you and mum would be happy about that.’

‘We are, extremely happy and if you just ease back a bit I could see Harry coming around. He explained about his life, he never did have a quiet life or any fun, now he is, so just slow down a bit, not stop seeing each other, just not full on either. Give him a little bit of space before he ends up leaving again.’

Charlie turned, ‘I can’t believe how much I love him dad, he’s everything I want. But you are right, if I keep going I’ll push him right out of my life,’ Charlie turned back to face his father, ‘I was going to ask Harry to marry me.’

‘I know, I saw you rubbing your ring finger. If you did that right now Harry would say no and probably tell you he was going to leave again, not for good, but to make you give him some space.’

Charlie nodded sadly, ‘Alright, I’ll back off a bit. Thanks dad,’ Charlie hugged his father before walking over to Harry but instead of instantly putting his arms around him, he just stood beside him and joined in talking with all the friends. He noticed instantly that Harry gave him a smile and seemed to relax.

‘Harry, Ginny told me how much fun she had on the bike, do you think you could give me a ride?’ Luna asked.

Harry’s eyebrows raised in surprise, ‘I would not have thought you were the type to want a ride on a muggle bike Luna.’

‘I’ve never thought of it before, but Ginny made it sound interesting.’

‘Sure, if you want, come on,’ Harry looked up at Charlie, kissed him then took Luna’s hand. He left his helmet on the ground, but put his gloves on.

‘You’re not leaving are you Harry, we’re about to have lunch?’ Kingsley asked.

‘No, Luna wants a ride and I can’t turn down my friend. How about you minister, want me to take you for a spin?’

‘No, thank you Harry, I’ll leave that to all you younger people.’

Harry laughed, then swung his leg over the bike, kicked the stand back then waited until Luna hoped on behind him.

‘Hold me around the waist and don’t let go.’

‘I trust you Harry,’ Luna smiles, then wraps her arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry kicks the bike to life and everyone turns to the sound of the loud engine roar to life. He feels Luna tighten his hold then he quickly spins the back wheel before taking off very fast down the long drive. Before he reaches the gates, he spins it around again and headed back, then around the castle and back to the crowd. He stops the bike and let’s Luna climb off.

‘That was wonderful Harry, thank you,’ Luna kisses his cheek before joining their friends, but Harry noticed a few interested looks which made him laugh.

‘Okay, a quick ride for all my friends, come on and Hermione, you as well. You know you’ll be safe with me.’

‘Oh Harry, you know I don’t like to fly,’ Hermione chewed her lip, ‘Do you promise to take it slow, not like you did with Ginny, Charlie and Luna?’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘Yes, I’ll go very slow, now come on Granger, get on.’

‘Since you’ve promised I know you’ll go slow.’

‘He will, Harry never breaks a promise Hermione,’ Ron shakes his head then watches his fiancée climb up behind Harry and wraps her arms around his waist, ‘Don’t squeeze him so tight Hermione, Harry has to breathe.’

Hermione scowls then loosens her hold on Harry before they slowly ride down the long drive, back up and around the castle to stop right beside Ron.

‘See Hermione, I don’t always ride fast you know, fuck fast but not ride.’

Hermione slapped Harry’s arm, ‘Behave Harry, there are kids around. But thank you, it was nice.’

‘Okay, everyone else gets fast,’ Harry called then one by one he took his friends for a very fast ride around Hogwarts before he parked his bike beside the castle, put his alarm on before stepping over to join his friends, the Weasleys and Charlie. Harry noticed straight away that Charlie didn’t touch him just smiled, so Harry took Charlie’s hand and walked together into Hogwarts.

Charlie looked across at his father who nodded and smiled, Charlie grinned hugely before turning back to Harry. He knew that advice from his father just might have saved his relationship with Harry because just backing off that little bit and Harry actually touched him first. 

The great hall had been expanded to fit all the students, all the staff and all the guests. Harry kept glancing around the great hall and at one time he’s eyes fell on a particular area and he couldn’t look away. Charlie, Hermione, Ron and their friends noticed that Harry’s smile had disappeared and his vulnerability was showing again. When Hermione noticed where Harry was looking she whispered to their friends.

‘It’s the spot that voldemort died. I think Harry’s a little out of sorts about how he feels that he has killed someone even if it was him.’

Ron gave everyone a nod then all their friends started to tell stupid and silly stories about themselves and of course Harry. That finally got Harry’s attention away from the spot Voldemort died on and back to his friends who spent the whole time eating lunch telling embarrassing stories even though most of their parents were listening, but those parents actually laughed because they knew things could have been very different.


	12. Chapter 12

Kingsley stepped behind Harry and whispered, ‘How about you show Minerva your new charm Harry?’

Everyone around Harry first looked shocked then they started laughing as they glanced up towards the primly and strict Professor McGonagall.

‘No, she’d kill me minister, but you know what, there’s something else I can do’ Harry smirked then stood up, ‘Block my view from her for a minute.’

‘What are you doing Harry?’ Kingsley laughed.

‘You’ll see,’ Harry waited until Kingsley moved then his hands went from his hair to his face then down his body to gasps and chuckles from everyone, ‘Let’s see how she likes this.’

‘Harry, you can’t,’ Hermione said.

‘Yes, I can, watch,’ Harry straightened even patted the tight bun on the top of his head, ‘Blimey, how does she wear her hair like this. Okay, here we go,’ Harry stepped out from Kingsley, Minerva instantly stood up gazing at herself. Harry stood beside Minerva McGonagall, gave her a very un McGonagall smirk before facing the crowd, ‘All students, remember no running in the halls, unless you’re trying to catch your boyfriend or girlfriend for a good long snog. No being out of house rooms after dark, again unless you’re trying to find a place to be alone with your girlfriend or boyfriend. Do you know that I catch more people shagging around Hogwarts than I do studying, that just can’t happen,’ Harry smirked again, the great hall was in hysterics before Harry turned to face Minerva, ‘To a wonderful woman who cares about her students, even when those students don’t deserve it,’ Harry moved his hands over himself until he was himself again, ‘You have done Hogwarts proud Minerva McGonagall and no one could have asked for a better person to run this school.’

‘Now how am I supposed to be angry with you after saying that Harry, you do not play fair.’

‘I know, but if you play fair in life normally you don’t win. I never meant anything by it, it was just my way of showing the mischievous side I know you have got. But tell me, how in the name of merlin do you wear your hair like that?’

Minerva shakes her head in amusement, ‘I happen to like my hair like this Harry, but no more please or I might have to give you a detention.’

Harry laughs, ‘Kingsley wanted me to do something else to you, but I knew that was going to far.’

‘Oh yes and what did the minister ask you to do?’

Harry lent closer and whispered to Minerva, he saw her shocked looked before she glared down at Kingsley.

‘Oh, I think you’re in trouble minister,’ Harry called too much laughter from the students and his friends.

‘I don’t think I’m going to trust you again Harry, a great way to treat a friend.’

‘Just like how you didn’t tell me about the awards or that blasted statue, so now we’re even and you have to deal with Professor McGonagall. I have to say minister, I think she’ll give you a run for your money,’ Harry turned back to Minerva, ‘I’m glad I came today, it was so good to see you and to see Hogwarts looking like it should. You’ve done a remarkable job.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Minerva put her hand to Harry’s face, ‘We’ll see each other again but make sure it’s not so long next time.’

‘I think I’m going to hang around now and my home is not far from here actually. So I’m sure we’ll see each other in Hogsmeade,’ Harry couldn’t resist, he hugged her, then walked behind all the staff, speaking with them for a few minutes before he circled the staff table. As he was walking back towards his friends, he stepped, gasps and his body was lifted into the air. Everyone in the great hall fell silent as they watched Harry struggling like he was suspended by invisible bonds. Kingsley, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and their family and friends raced up to Harry hanging suspended above them.

‘Harry,’ Charlie called, ‘what’s happening?’

‘Can’t…can’t…get…free…dark…dark…magic,’ Harry panted as he struggled, ‘Do…something.’

Kingsley aimed his wand at Harry and started on some spells, but nothing worked, Minerva started on some spells, again nothing worked, Hermione tried, Flitwick tried, but no one could get Harry down.

‘Kingsley, cruciatus…curse, now,’ Harry yells.

‘You could get hurt Harry,’ Kingsley calls.

‘It’ll…loosen…his…grip, do it,’ Harry shouted.

‘Forgive me mate,’ Kingsley pointed his wand at Harry, ‘Crucio.’

It was instant, Harry screamed in pain but was released, falling fast until Minerva slowed his descent, moving him away from the area he had been. He landed softly but collapsed onto the floor, panting, trying to catch his breath.

‘Harry, what was it, you said it’ll loosen his grip?’ Kingsley asked.

‘Voldemort, some residual effect of his is still present right there, where he died. Using dark magic on dark magic was enough to break the hold,’ Harry put his hand out to Charlie who pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arms around him, ‘There’s part of him still here, it’s ingrained into that spot.’

‘Dark magic does take a long time to dissipate, but to feel him, that’s something I’ve never heard of before. But Harry you’re very pale, let Poppy check you over,’ Minerva said.

‘He’s going to whether he wants to or not Minerva, he can barely stand,’ Charlie lifted Harry into his arms.

‘Charlie, I can walk you know love.’

‘No, so don’t try to argue.’

‘Kingsley, Minerva, remember that memory, I think that’s why I felt it.’

‘Later Harry, Charlie get him to the hospital,’ Kingsley said then watched as Harry put his head on Charlie’s shoulder, not even trying to fight being carried out of the great hall, ‘It’s the only thing that makes sense Minerva, block and seal this section off until I get an unspeakable to do some revealing spells on it. We have to make sure that nothing can bring him back.’

Minerva nodded, then moved her wand all around the area and a golden circle surrounded a large area of the great hall. She spoke with Filius and some of the other staff before leaving the great hall with Kingsley, heading up to the hospital wing to see how Harry was and that this situation has not caused any problems for him. When they arrived they saw all Harry’s friends, the Weasleys, Hermione and her parents standing not far from a bed with curtains around it. They didn’t see Charlie so they assumed he was with Harry.

‘How many times he ended up a patient here, now though, this shouldn’t have happened,’ Hermione sniffed as she stared at the curtains, ‘It’s different now, it has to be.’

‘I’m going to have an unspeakable check it Hermione, don’t worry and I’m sure Harry’s fine.’

‘He, he said he, he was talking about Voldemort wasn’t he Kingsley?’ Arthur asked.

‘Yes, he felt it, you know how he used to feel things from Voldemort, I can only assume it’s because that is where Voldemort died. Dark magic does leave traces, you can never remove those traces.’

‘Sometimes it takes hundreds of years before they dissipate depending on the dark magic used,’ Minerva said but like everyone else, she was staring at the curtains hoping Harry was fine but they were also hoping that this didn’t mean Voldemort could return.


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy removed the curtains to see a large crowd staring at her, ‘Mr. Potter is fine and even though I would rather him stay here until tomorrow, he’s adamant about leaving.’

‘You’re still pale, so if you’re heading home, you’re not riding your bike,’ Kingsley said.

‘Can you get Hagrid to take it down to his hut, I’ll collect it in a day or so,’ Harry slowly dug the keys out of his pocket and held them out to Minerva, ‘He just has to push the red button to take the alarm off.’

‘I’ll tell him and you know it’ll be safe. But are you sure you don’t want to stay and rest Harry?’

‘No, I’ll rest at home.’

‘Come to the Burrow, rest there and you can join us for dinner as well,’ Molly smiled.

Harry’s tired face slowly lifted into a small smile, ‘Okay, I’d like that, thanks Mrs. Weasley. But Charlie, I’m walking this time, no carrying me.’

Charlie sucked in a sharp breath then kissed Harry, ‘You scared the shit out of me.’

‘Sorry, but it scared me as well love. I don’t ever want to feel that again,’ Harry slowly swung his legs off the bed, then let Charlie help him up but kept his arms around him, ‘It has to be that Kingsley, it’s the only thing that makes sense. There is bound to be students that can sense dark magic and they never got affected like I did, I’m different because of that. It has to be the reason.’

‘I’ll see what the Unspeakables say but it might be wise to let them check you over as well. They can do a few simple tests to see if it was or not. But now no more, let Charlie take you to the Burrow, rest okay.’

‘I plan on it Kingsley, let me know.’

Molly and Arthur led their family, the Grangers and Harry out of the hospital and down through the castle and out the gates where they apparated away. Charlie refused to let Harry apparate alone, so he took Harry on side along apparition. They walked into the house, Harry went to sit down but Charlie pulled him onto his lap making Harry smile before he put his head on Charlie’s shoulder.

Molly made everyone tea before she sat with her family, ‘Do you believe it’s because you had a piece of soul and that’s why you felt it?’ Arthur asked.

‘Yes but that’s the reason I left, I having a hard time dealing with the fact I had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside me for almost my whole life. I couldn’t live with it,’ Harry felt his throat close up, ‘I can’t go through all that again.’

Everyone heard how choked up Harry’s voice was and how vulnerable he looked. Charlie tightened his hold on Harry but looked around at his family. They all looked the same as he did, worried.

‘Harry, you won’t have to go through anything, he’s dead, you killed him,’ Arthur said.

‘He came back before, what makes you so sure he can’t do it again. First he kills my parents then tries to kill me. He disappears but comes back because of a dark spell. I felt him, part of him is still alive in the great hall,’ Harry turned his head into Charlie’s shoulder to quiet his sob that he knew he couldn’t hold back, ‘I can’t, not again.’

Arthur nodded to Charlie, who lifted Harry into his arms and carried him up the stairs and into his old room.

‘He looks scared, Harry never looks scared,’ Ginny said sadly, ‘You don’t think he can, do you dad, come back?’

‘No, but with him anything was possible, he proved that. Let’s wait to hear from Kingsley, for now let’s get Harry to concentrate on the wedding and keep his mind off what happened. Charlie will keep him calm for now, but concentrating on the plans for the wedding and stag night will help.’

‘What if Kingsley finds out that there is something that could bring him back?’ Bill asked.

‘Then we’ll deal with it just like we did last time. But if this happens then we stop him before he gets supporters. Almost all his originals are dead and only a couple are in Azkaban.’

Charlie walked slowly downstairs, ‘How is he Charlie?’ Hermione asked anxiously.

‘Hard to believe but he cried himself to sleep, calling for Sirius and his parents, it was heartbreaking. Dad, we can’t let Harry go through all that shit again, he wouldn’t survive next time.’

‘No, he wouldn’t, his an emotion wreck because of it. But what I’m concerned about right now is that this might frighten Harry so much that he doesn’t just leave here, but leaves the country for good. Ron, you spent a lot of time with Harry, you and Hermione did, he said he saw and felt a lot, can you explain?’

Ron looked at Hermione who nodded, ‘Even though we didn’t know why at the time, Harry would get a severe pain in his scar. He’d grab it, he’d be in so much pain and sometimes he would collapse because of it.’

‘Harry said some of these visions were worse than others depending on how angry Voldemort was. But it was more than just feeling it Mr. Weasley, Harry said to me once that to him it felt like he was killing and torturing those people.’

‘Hang on,’ Bill said, ‘I overheard Albus and Sirius talking one day at Grimmauld place. Sirius mentioned that Harry felt like he wanted to attack Albus and was scared he was turning into Voldemort or like Voldemort. That can’t happen, could it?’

‘What did Albus say?’

‘Albus said it’s not possible, he was just feeling the anger because of the connection,’ Aberforth said as he stepped into the house, ‘Sorry, but I knew you’d all be discussing this so I spoke with my brother’s portrait. Harry isn’t turning into him, but he did say to check that area and he wants Harry checked as well. He doesn’t believe that he can come back, but he’s not ruling anything out. When all of you left, reporters scattered so expect some type of story about Harry on the front page of every paper tomorrow. Another thing, students all seemed to send a lot of letters right after you left. I think after what happened at Hogwarts that year, all those parents are going to be demanding McGonagall to keep their kids safe, so Kingsley and Minerva are expecting a lot of mail over the next few days. Where is Harry, he didn’t go home did it?’

‘No, he was upset, saying he couldn’t do this again, Charlie put him upstairs and he’s asleep,’ Molly said sadly but her whole family, Hermione and even the Grangers were all looking concerned. Even though the Grangers didn’t go through any of this first hand, Hermione had filled them in on Voldemort and what he did. So they knew why everyone looked so worried, but they also got to see another side of Harry Potter, a very scared and frightened young man.


	14. Chapter 14

While everyone is eating dinner, still talking about what happened at Hogwarts, Harry walks quietly down the stairs and sits next to Charlie, he doesn’t say anything or look at anyone, just stares at the table. Charlie puts his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him close.

‘You need to eat Harry, it was a very emotional day,’ Arthur nodded to his wife who fixed Harry a plate of food, placing it in front of him.

‘What did your brother say Ab?’ Harry asked quietly but never looked up.

Aberforth sighs, ‘He doesn’t believe anything will happen, but he’s not ruling it out. He does want you to let the Unspeakables check you over just to make sure. It will give you and everyone else a guarantee that his soul is completely gone. We know it is Harry, that’s why you were able to kill him, if it wasn’t he’d still be here. You know that more than most.’

Harry slowly looks up, ‘When I saw what was left of him, it was so small and disgusting, Dumbledore and I looked the same, whole, our souls were whole, he had none left or hardly any left. Dumbledore said because he split his soul so many times he had no humanity left in him. I was made as a baby, the sixth one, Nagini the last, what if there is a minute piece of his soul still left out there, enough to keep him connected to this world, like last time.’

‘It’s all speculation right now Harry. But you were the one that Albus told everything to. So tell us about those meetings?’ Arthur asked.

‘He called them lessons, he was giving me private lessons. But they were memories, anybody that would give up their memory of Voldemort. Dumbledore studied them and his own memories to work out what the horcruxes were and where he hid them, then he showed me. Every item meant something to him and every place he hid them also meant something to him. So even though he was incapable of love, he felt something for Nagini and she was made because he never did find anything that belonged to Gryffindor, but he was planning on using Dumbledore’s pin. It was only because of my mother that saved me, it was only because I had a piece of his soul that saved me that night. If he comes back, nothing can save me this time. I always knew I’d die young.’

‘Stop it right now,’ Charlie snapped, ‘You’re not dying and he’s not coming back.’

‘Look, let’s get all the facts. So Harry, the items, what were they. Let’s see if there might be something else out there, just to satisfy our own curiosity,’ Arthur said.

‘His diary that Ginny had was either his first or second, Dumbledore wasn’t sure which was made first, the other was a ring that belonged to his wizard grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, both of those were made while he was still a student. Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem was made not long after he left Hogwarts as a student. He made Helga Hufflepuff’s cup and Salazar Slytherin’s locket at the same time, when he worked for Borgin and Burkes. I was next and you know when that happened, then Nagini after he returned. Dumbledore said he wanted to use my death to make one, he thought it was fitting since I was the boy mentioned in the prophecy.’

‘Who destroyed them?’ Bill asked.

Harry looked at Hermione to answer, ‘Harry destroyed the diary when he saved Ginny’s life, Dumbledore destroyed the ring, but it’s the reason he was dying. Harry made Ron destroy the locket, Ron made me destroy the cup, Harry was just about to destroy the diadem when Crabbe set fiend fyre, Neville killed Nagini,’ Hermione looked at Harry, ‘Voldemort destroyed the one in Harry by using the killing curse.’

‘Do you mean because Dumbledore destroyed the ring something happened to him?’ Percy asked.

‘No, he forgot it was dark magic and put the ring on, it cursed his hand. He told me that even he could make mistakes, this one cost him his life,’ Harry said but everyone heard how emotionless his voice was.

‘Why would my brother put on a ring that was cursed with the worst dark magic there was?’

Harry slowly looks at Aberforth, ‘Hallows, the deathly hallows. The stone in the ring was one of the items.’

‘You mean he found one?’ Aberforth asked looking stunned.

Harry nodded, then reached around and pulled a wand from the back waist band of his pants.

‘He had two and knew I had the third. This is one,’ Harry puts the elder wand in front of Aberforth, ‘Dumbledore asked my father to borrow his invisibility cloak.’

‘My brother didn’t need a cloak to become invisible, so your cloak was the cloak?’

‘Yes, he wanted to study it. When I arrived at Hogwarts, he passed it on to me.’

‘Where did he get the wand from?’

‘Grindlewald during their fight, but since Grindlewald stole it and never won it they were fighting an even fight, neither had an advantage. Dumbledore won and that’s the reason Voldemort broke open your brother’s tomb, he worked it out. But he didn’t know that by then I owned the wand, I won it from Malfoy who disarmed your brother the night he died.’

‘How did the Gaunts get the stone?’

‘It was passed down from the middle Peverell brother. Somewhere along their line they mounted it into that ring. Only the two items are around, the wand and my cloak, I got rid of the stone after using it.’

‘Using it,’ Hermione squeaked.

Harry turned to look at his friend, ‘Yeah, that night, in the forbidden forest. I realised what the words on the snitch meant, I opened it and the stone was there. So I called my parents, Sirius and Remus, they helped me that night, got me through the dementors without a patronus,’ Harry gave a small chuckle, ‘I asked Sirius if it hurt to die. Since I was going to die I wasn’t sure what to ask him, but that just popped into my head. My mother said I was brave, she was beautiful. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, but I couldn’t. Everyone said I was like my father, we were almost identical, it was just our eyes that were different. Maybe the stone has something to do with this.’

‘That piece of soul was destroyed, Dumbledore destroyed it Harry,’ Ron said, ‘It can’t have anything to do with it, but where is it anyway?’

‘I left it in the forbidden forest so no one would ever find it. Since I survived I’m glad I haven’t got it, I know I would have called them back again. Seeing Sirius that night,’ Harry shook his head but never continued and everyone realised that Harry was still grieving over Sirius. Charlie looked at his father who nodded, he realised that’s why Harry was a little uncertain to commit to a serious relationship, the loss of Sirius was still affecting Harry very deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

‘What was my brother intending to do when he put the ring on?’

Harry looked back at Aberforth, ‘Ariana, he felt guilty and wanted her back. He died not knowing if it was him or Grindlewald.’

‘That’s what I thought, but I’m glad he didn’t, Ariana didn’t deserve to live like that.’

‘No, they can’t live like that, I got to see that for myself.’ Harry picked the wand back up, staring at it.

‘I thought you were going to put that back Harry, you said it was too dangerous to keep,’ Hermione said.

‘It is, but I figured if I needed extra power, nothing can beat this. I had it on me today just as a precaution. Every time I was at Hogwarts I almost died, I wasn’t going to take the chance of it happening again.’

‘Can you please explain what you and Aberforth were talking about Harry?’ Charlie asked but noticed Hermione and Ron both stared at him, ‘What’s going on?’

Harry sighs, ‘This is the elder wand,’ gasps and shocked looks went around the table, ‘My cloak is the cloak of invisibility not an ordinary invisibility cloak and the stone was the resurrection stone. Those three items are called the Deathly Hallows. Legend tells that when all three are united they make the owner master of death, that’s me, I own all three, but as I said, I got rid of the stone. I couldn’t destroy the cloak, it belonged to my father and this wand belonged to Dumbledore.’

‘You’re talking about the story of the three brothers that meet death on a deserted road and they outsmarted him because they were wizards. He lost his three souls and rewarded the three brothers with those items,’ Arthur said.

Harry nodded, ‘Everything apart from death is the truth. Originally Dumbledore wanted to find and own the deathly hallows, but after his sister died, that changed. He just lost his head when he realised he had the stone and wand in his possession and I had the cloak. Grindlewald and Dumbledore were best friends and they both wanted the Deathly Hallows.’

‘That night, when my sister died, Gellert and Albus were arguing. Albus realised how far Gellert was willing to go, Albus wasn’t. I ended up having a got at them, then the three of us started fighting, Ariana tried to protect me, she knew I was no match for Albus and Gellert. After she died Albus changed dramatically. He stopped trying to gain power and whenever he was offered a powerful position he turned it down, he didn’t trust himself with power.’

‘He told me that, he said he wasn’t suited for power because he went after it. But he said it suited me and I was the true owner of the Deathly Hallows because I never wanted power, it was thrust upon me and I basically just used it to destroy Voldemort.’

‘I just realised something,’ Hermione said as she stared at Harry.

Harry turned, ‘Why I can do everything wandless, why I can invent spells when I’m only twenty two, yeah, I figured if you knew the truth you’d work it out Hermione.’

‘Oh don’t you two start again, just tell me,’ Ron said.

Harry smiled at Ron, ‘All magical people come into their power as a child, around the age of seven right?’

‘Right, all kids accidentally do magic when their angry or upset. Dad said I set fire to the shed because the twins turned a rock into a spider.’

‘Well, I never got all my power, the soul or horcrux blocked it from emerging. So even though I was still magical, I couldn’t assess my full power, not until that night. Remember after your mum killed Bellatrix, what I did before I pulled the cloak off?’

‘I remember a bloody powerful shield charm went around everyone, that was you and because you just got your full power, it protected everyone from his curses, instead of just mum or the people around mum,’ Bill said.

‘Yes, exactly, I felt it when I woke up in the forbidden forest, a surge of power went through me. None of that occurred to me until I was overseas, then I started doing spells and charms that I used to have difficulty with, then the wandless magic started.’

‘I did read up on that Harry, about making a living thing into a horcrux, I just never knew about you at the time. That’s why you saw and felt everything, you were connected through that piece of soul.’

‘Yep, it all made sense to me after I saw Snape’s memory. You know Hermione, it’s a wonder you never worked it out since you were doing all the research for us.’

‘Yes, I should have worked that out. It just never occurred to me that you were one. We just figured it had something to do with your scar.’

‘The scar is not from surviving the killing curse.’

‘What?’ Charlie blurted out.

‘You saw my other scar Charlie.’

Charlie closed his eyes for a minute before staring at Harry, ‘The one on your head is when the soul entered you, the one on your chest is when it was destroyed or left you. Did Dumbledore know all this?’

‘Not straight away, he figured it out after Ginny and the chamber of secrets. I told Dumbledore what Voldemort was like, that’s when he worked it out and knew the diary had been a horcrux. At the time he figured it might be the only one, that’s when he started to collect memories to find out for sure. But things seemed to go missing around him and people also died around him. Then he started to watch me, when I saw your dad get attacked, that’s when he worked it out about me and why he refused to look at me that year. He didn’t want Voldemort to use our connection to see what Dumbledore was up to.’

‘Even though I can understand why Dumbledore told you, you were part of this and the prophecy of course. But surely he could have confided in the order of the phoenix so we could have helped instead of putting that dangerous task on you three,’ Arthur said.

‘It was because of my parents why he never told any of you. He knew he could trust you, but after Pettigrew betrayed my parents and he was an order member, Dumbledore wasn’t going to take the chance that there could be a spy amongst us. Sorry Percy, but he still didn’t trust you at the time and if your parents knew, they might have said something to you and you could have told the wrong person. This was dangerous information, it had to be kept between just us. He only allowed me to tell Ron and Hermione because he said I needed my friends.’

‘It’s fine Harry, I wasn’t to be trusted then, so he did the right thing, as always.’

‘You’re right Harry, even though this was dangerous, if we spoke about it, we might have told Percy, he’s family.’

Everyone realised that Dumbledore still felt guilty that he couldn’t save the Potters, so keeping such dangerous and important information to himself finally made sense.


	16. Chapter 16

‘So as you explained, three items that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts, his diary, Nagini, the stone and you. You found the item he was going to use, it wasn’t a horcrux because it ended up being you. Was there any talk about another item, anything?’

‘Only something that might belong to Godric Gryffindor, but as everyone knows the only item of his is the sword that hangs in McGonagall’s office.’

‘And only a worthy Gryffindor can call for the sword, like you and Neville did Harry,’ Ginny said.

‘Right, so if he did have something else that was used to keep him here, maybe he did find something that belonged to Gryffindor. His home town is Godric’s Hollow, my ancestors have lived there since Gryffindor himself. I found out that only three original families still live in Godric’s Hollow, but no one has ever found Gryffindor’s home. The Potters might not live there anymore, but their home is still there, maybe he’s is still there somewhere as well. He kept disappearing, maybe it was to Godric’s Hollow to find something and maybe he did find something. From what Sirius told me, my father did a lot of research on his family and Godric Gryffindor. I think I should go back to their house and look through everything my father found, there might be some clue at the house.’

‘If you don’t mind Harry, we’ll all go and have a look. A different set of eyes might just see something others might miss,’ Arthur said.

‘I don’t mind Mr. Weasley because this time all of us might work out if there is or isn’t something left. You all know how dangerous this is so you all know not to say anything. That’s why Sirius had a go at Dumbledore a lot, he thought Dumbledore should tell a few of the order. I get why he didn’t, why he was cautious. Originally Sirius was going to be my parents secret keeper, Dumbledore offered but my father and Sirius came up with the plan of using Pettigrew because they knew Voldemort would suspect Sirius and Pettigrew was hopeless at magic. Voldemort would never believe my parents would use such a worthless person to protect them and me. It would have worked if Pettigrew wasn’t a death eater all along.’

‘Ron told us about what happened in the cellar,’ Charlie said.

‘Yeah, he tried to choke me, but he ended dead.’

‘Ron said that you tried to stop that hand Voldemort gave him from choking him, even after he betrayed your parents, you still tried to save him,’ Bill said.

Harry shrugged, ‘I didn’t want another death on my hands. At eleven I killed for the first time, but hearing about my parents, it was my fault they died, then Sirius because he tricked me into thinking he was torturing Sirius. Being responsible for people dying is hard to live with. I think that’s why I started drinking heavily, I’ve eased off now, but right after, I would get so drunk I would pass out every night.’

Just then an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry, he sighs but takes the note and reads before handing it to Charlie.

‘Kingsley has organised for an Unspeakable to study that area in the great hall sometime tomorrow. Then the day after he’s going to bring him here to do some test on Harry. He’s been talking to Albus and the Unspeakable, they don’t believe he’s still here, even a small bit of soul is still here, but they are going to make sure.’

‘That’s good, so if you want Harry, we can go to your parent’s house tomorrow, check a few things, then the day after you get checked before we can put all that behind us and go back to wedding plans,’ Arthur said.

‘Let’s hope we can put it behind us. So how about we meet at Godric’s Hollow at eleven. That way Ron can sleep in,’ Harry smirked at his friend making everyone laugh and Ron scowl, ‘He’d be no use if we woke him earlier.’

‘Stop being a Prat Potter.’

‘Are you calling the man that saved your life a Prat, I might think twice next time.’

‘Just remember mate, I saved your arse as well.’

‘I know Ron, just like Hermione saved me.’

‘And you saved me,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek.

‘Harry saved me as well,’ Arthur smiled.

‘Hey, I was the first person he saved.’ Ginny smirked.

‘Alright, you’re going to give Harry a big head hearing all this praise,’ George grinned, ‘It’s big enough already.’

‘Twice the size of a normal head,’ Fred grinned.

'I know that's true,' Charlie smirked as he glanced down at Harry's groin making everyone laugh.

‘Oh don’t you two start,' Bill shook his head. 

'It’s getting late, I might head home. I have to apparate this time though, my bikes at Hogwarts. Hagrid better keep those kids away from it.’

‘Do you seriously think Hagrid will let anyone near it Harry, he loves you,’ Hermione smirked.

‘Your only concern should be that Hagrid decides to tinker with it like he did with Sirius’ old bike,’ Ron said.

‘That was Hagrid and your dad that did all that to Sirius bike. It’s a shame that we crashed it, I wouldn’t mind keeping it.’

‘Um Harry, it’s in my shed, I’ve been slowly rebuilding it.’

Harry stared at Arthur Weasley, ‘You got it from Mrs. Tonks’ place?’

‘Yes, hagrid told us what happened, we spoke with Andromeda, it was still lying where you crashed it. The whole front end needs replacing and the flying charm doesn’t work anymore. So if you ever want to tinker with it, it’s just sitting there.’

Harry grinned, ‘I’ll take you up on that Mr. Weasley. I’ve only got a couple of things that belong to Sirius. All his stuff was destroyed when he was sent to Azkaban. Anyway, time to go,’ Harry turned to Charlie, ‘Are you coming?’

‘If you want me to I will.’

‘Yeah, I want you too, especially after today, you can take my mind off everything.’

‘Oh great, I’ll tie you to the bed that will definitely take your mind off anything but me.’

‘Alright Charlie, no details please,’ Molly shook her head at her son.

‘I never said what I’ll do to Harry apart from tie him to the bed.’

‘Charlie you are impossible, now take your man home,’ Bill said.

Harry hugged and kissed Hermione, hugged Ron, then went around to all the Weasleys and Aberforth before shaking the Grangers hands, Charlie did the same before throwing Harry over his shoulder and carrying him outside with Harry waving and laughing.

‘He seemed a little better,’ Molly said.

‘He wasn’t Mrs. Weasley, Harry’s very good at hiding his real feelings when he needs to. But Ron and I got to see subtle differences in his eyes or how he stood or sat. He’s still worried and he’s still scared. Once the Unspeakable has seen him, only then will he relax.’

‘We can’t blame him though. All his life he had Voldemort trying to kill him. If there isn’t any bit of him left, why did he look like he was bound? That’s what I don’t get,’ Ron said.

‘I’m sure we’ll hear why once the Unspeakable has done some tests on that area. Let’s just try to figure out if there might be something left out there. I really don’t think there is, but trying to find out where Gryffindor lived might be our best chance. Harry’s right though, it’s getting late and we still have a lot to do before the wedding.’

After than everyone said goodbye and headed to their homes. Hermione and Ron said goodbye in private before Hermione headed to her parents place, Ron heading upstairs to his bedroom. But everyone’s thoughts were the same, they hoped there wasn’t still a piece of Voldemort’s soul out there somewhere, no one wanted to go through all that suffering again.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie didn’t get a lot of sleep that night, Harry kept waking with nightmares, sometimes calling out to Sirius other times yelling at Voldemort. So he wasn’t surprise to find Harry still asleep when he woke up. Charlie went to shower then decided to make himself some breakfast while he waited. 

After his talk with his father, Harry had been the one approaching him, taking his hand or putting his arms around Charlie. He was also the one to ask Charlie if he was going to come home with him. His father had been right, Charlie had been pushing too hard and becoming possessive, but since he has backed off a bit, Harry actually called him love, that made Charlie smile.

‘What’s giving you that smile Charlie?’

Charlie stood up and kissed Harry, ‘No reason, now do you want breakfast?’

‘I’ll do it.’

‘No, just sit and let me fix it for you,’ Charlie took Harry’s hand and made him sit then went about making him a cup of tea before starting his breakfast.

‘So you weren’t smiling for any particular reason,’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘I just realised how I was acting, then dad said a few things. I realised he was right, I had to give you some space and not push too hard. I’ve never wanted a relationship before and it seems I fell pretty hard and very fast as well. So it’s been difficult to slow down a bit when all I want to do is be with you all the time.’

‘You were pushing a bit hard Charlie, that doesn’t mean I don’t want this as well. But I never expected it either and to be honest, I didn’t want it. There’s something about you that’s just got under my skin. So let’s just keep going the way we are for now and I’m sure it’ll work out.’

‘I want it to but if you ever want some space let me know.’

‘For now I don’t, I like having you around,’ Harry smiled, kissed Charlie’s lips then started eating while Charlie watched him, ‘Why are you watching me eat?’

‘After the Burrow, to see someone take their time to eat is just different.’

Harry choked a little as he laughed, ‘Yeah, I get that with Ron, shoving food in his mouth so fast his cheeks bulge. How Hermione got used to him eating is a miracle, she used to look disgusted.’

‘He’s not quite as bad, I think Hermione’s been in his ear about it, especially with her parents spending so much time at the Burrow. You can tell they have money and wasn’t sure what to make of us or the house. They are nice and don’t make any of us feel bad about ourselves, but I think that’s why Ron changed a bit, wanted to impress his future in-laws.’

‘I’m not sure the Grangers like me though.’

‘They saw you ride up on a big black bike, all in leather, long hair, earring. They had been hearing about you, how you’re an orphan, always in danger, but was very protective of people you care and you saved the world. I think they were expecting someone like Hermione in a way or even a combination of Hermione and Ron.’

‘I know everyone was shocked with how I am now, not just in looks, but it’s just the fact I never got a chance to work out who I was, how to be you could say. I always had to concentrate on him. Anyway, thanks for breakfast, but you have to remember Charlie, I don’t eat like you Weasleys.’

‘Habit, we always cook a lot.’

‘Because you eat lots,’ Harry smirked then cleaned up his dishes, ‘I’ll just have a shower and we’ll head out, won’t be long,’ Harry sat on Charlie’s lap kissing his neck, ‘I loved last night, you made me so blasted turned on, I couldn’t control myself.’

‘I noticed,’ Charlie smirked, ‘Seeing the great Harry Potter begging to be fucked was something I wasn’t expecting.’

Harry glared for a minute then smiled, ‘I’ve never begged before, but what you were doing and the fact I couldn’t move, it was just so hot.’

Charlie chuckled, ‘Your past lovers didn’t give you enough pleasure, they probably let you do everything. But now babe,’ Charlie smirked making Harry laugh, ‘expect more times like last night. Now go shower Potter, you smell of sex.’

‘Our sex,’ Harry kissed Charlie again then headed upstairs to shower.

Charlie nodded, smiling as he realised Harry did feel more for him than he probably realised. So Charlie had to make sure he didn’t push too fast and hopefully they will always be together.

Harry and Charlie were standing outside the Potter house in Godric’s Hollow. Charlie was gazing at Harry as he gazed at the house. Slowly, Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Ron and the Grangers arrived. Arthur explained to Harry that the Grangers were finally seeing the young man that means a lot to their daughter and asked if they could come along.

Harry looked at everyone then opened the gate and stood at the door. Even though he had been inside, he still feel anxious because his parents had been murdered in this house. He took a couple of deep breaths before turning the handle and stepping inside with the others following.

‘So apart from repairing the house, you cleaned it as well,’ Charlie said as he stared around.

‘Yeah, then I worked out what I wanted to keep with me at my house.’

‘What about your old room Harry, was that hard to see?’ Molly asked.

Harry stared at Molly Weasley, then took her hand, ‘Come up and see.’ the all filed up the stairs to the door that had a name plate, saying Harry’s room. He pushed open the door and stepped aside, ‘I never touched anything in here apart from finding that pin.’

‘Oh my,’ Molly’s hand went to her mouth as she stared at the cot, ‘I never expected so much blood. Oh Harry dear.’

‘It’s fine Mrs. Weasley, I don’t remember any of it. I found my mother’s wand right near the cot though. I don’t even know if I should keep all this or not. It seems a shame to leave it all here and not get used, it looks fairly new.’

‘You were only fifteen months old Harry, so it was new,’ Hermione said sadly.

Harry nodded but saw Hermione wipe a tear from her eyes, but he also noticed the Hermione’s mother was dabbing at her eyes and Hermione’s father was staring at him with compassion. Harry gave the Grangers a small smile and nod before closing the door and heading down to his father’s office. He started pulling out files and files of parchments, along with three thick black diaries. He looked at Hermione, Ron, Arthur and Molly Weasley and the Grangers, but Charlie stood beside him already reading another diary that Harry hadn’t seen before. Harry nodded and handed each person a file or diary and the group started reading.


	18. Chapter 18

As everyone was reading, Charlie hurried from the room making everyone glance up. 

‘Where did Charlie go?’ Ron asked.

‘No idea, but I’m sure he’ll let us know, let’s keep reading. But your father sure did a lot of research,’ Arthur said.

‘Yeah, he did, but I have no idea why apart from living in the town that was founded by Godric Gryffindor.’

‘Harry, get out here now,’ Charlie yelled loudly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Molly and the grangers ran out into the living room where they saw Charlie staring at one of the walls.

‘What?’ Harry asked.

‘I noticed that when we were standing outside the house looked on the small size. When we came in I noticed it’s actually larger. But I’ve been doing some measurements because of something your father wrote. He said that all his research every person from the time of Gryffindor just seemed to forget where he lived. Finally your father worked out that Gryffindor cast a spell over the hundred people that lived here back then. Your dad wrote that after he helped the other founders with Hogwarts that Godric and his wife couldn’t get any privacy, so he made everyone forget. By the time the original people died and then their kids, their grandkids had no idea where the house was. Now another thing, your father wrote that one of his ancestors expanded this house, which is why it looks different from the outside, but this ancestor found a name on a piece of original brick. This ancestor tried to find out why this person’s name was on his families home, this was around four hundred years after Gryffindor lived. Now another thing, the design I saw in that book, it’s different because there is supposed to be two fireplaces in this room, there’s only one. This wall right here used to have a fireplace, but it’s been covered up. Now we know people do that when they modernized their homes. But I want to have a look at something, because I’m getting a strange feeling about this.’

‘You can do anything Charlie, but I have no idea what you expect to find. You mentioned a name, who’s name?’

‘Just a minute, what was your father’s middle, your grandfather’s names or middle names?’

‘My father’s middle name was my grandfather’s first name. All I know is that the name Gawane was given to all first born sons, whether first or middle name, except me, now why Charlie?’

‘You’ll see, just don’t get shocked and it can be fixed,’ Charlie pointed his wand at the large white wall, blasted the plaster from the wall to shrieks from Molly and Hermione.

‘Charlie, you’re destroying Harry’s parent’s home.’ Arthur said.

‘No, it’s fine Mr. Weasley, let him go, I want to see why he wants to do this.’

Charlie smiled at Harry then sent another spell at the wall revealing brick underneath. He kept sending spells at it until a large brick fireplace was revealed. Charlie stepped closer and peered at something on one of the bricks.

‘Harry, come look at this.’

Harry stepped over to Charlie, ‘Oh fuck,’ he stood there staring at the name on the brick.

‘Harry, what is it?’ Hermione asked.

‘Godric Gawane Gryffindor, this was Gryffindor’s home which means I’m related to Gryffindor.’

‘That’s not all Harry, look,’ Charlie pointed up towards the ceiling.

Harry glanced up, ‘Blimey, it’s all Gryffindor’s things, it’s been hidden here for a thousand years.’

‘Do you realise how much that stuff is worth, you can’t let anyone know Harry, everyone will try to get that stuff,’ Ron said urgently.

‘Charlie, did it say how Harry’s father worked it out?’

‘He traced the name Gawane back to Godric Gryffindor, then decided to check this house. He found this wall and thought something wasn’t quite right. Dumbledore told him a spell he could use to reveal something hidden. Your dad knew this Harry but kept it hidden because Dumbledore told him that if anyone was to find out everyone would want to turn this house and everything in it into a museum piece, your dad wasn’t going to lose his family’s home, one that was built a thousand years ago.’

‘We’ll have to hide this so no one knows,’ Hermione said.

‘The house only opens to someone from my family. Dumbledore found out when he came to get my parents bodies out of here, he told me so if I wanted to come here one day the house would only open for me, no one else. He was able to get in as he’d been given permission from my father.’

‘So Gryffindor made sure only his family could enter this house unless they were invited by someone from your family,’ Arthur said.

‘Yeah, but my parents were friends with Dumbledore, he had been invited here a lot, sometimes for order meetings. So that could mean he never found anything that belonged to Gryffindor. But wait,’ Harry moved his hand over himself so he levitated up to the roof, ‘It all looks here, nothing seems to be missing. There’s goblets, lockets, a ring and some type of bracelet, all have the two g’s and a red ruby,’ Harry picked up the locket, ‘Oh shit,’ he floated down and handed the locket to Hermione, ‘It’s the same apart from the two g’s.’

‘That’s like Slytherin’s locket,’ Ron said.

‘Yes, it has the two g’s where Slytherin’s had the s and an emerald, not a ruby. Green is Slytherin’s colour, red is Gryffindors, so maybe all the founders had these lockets. Harry, do you think there are any other walls like this?’

Harry looked at Charlie, ‘No, this is the only one mentioned in the book.’

‘Okay, it seems he didn’t find anything that belonged to godric Gryffindor, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t use something else, he was going to use Dumbledore’s pin,’ Harry said.

‘After all this Harry, I really don’t think he did. You felt it because you were connected to him from the time you were a baby. Remember back in our first year, when you first got pain in your scar?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, I thought Snape caused it, but it was the back of Quirrell’s head, Voldemort was attached to it.’

‘Well, he wasn’t here, he was just a mist that was attached to Quirrell but at that time he was killing unicorns to stay alive, before that he was living on snake milk. Even before he came back you felt him and he was a mist, not really here. But after he was reborn, he was here with your blood inside him, don’t you get it Harry. Your blood strengthened that connection, so between sharing his soul and your blood that’s why you felt him so easily. But now he’s dead, your body is still sensing the blood connection and the soul connection. I really think that’s all it is, blood bonds and blood spells are the strongest spells we have,’ Ron said.

‘Okay, say that’s true, but you just said it, he made himself with my blood which means he could have gotten into this house after my parents died, only blood from my family can open the house.’

‘Harry, I think Ron is right, the connection between the both of you got stronger because your blood was added to the cauldron. So you felt his death again so strongly because it was part you, your blood, the strongest protection Dumbledore could give you, blood protection, blood bond. So even though you will hate this, you were bonded to Voldemort, but there’s more. You got the cloak from your father who got it from his father and so on. Marvolo Gaunt got the ring from his father, you told us it was passed down through the family.’ Hermione explained.

Harry collapsed to the floor, ‘I’m related to Voldemort.’


	19. Chapter 19

‘You’re right, you and Voldemort have the same ancestors,’ Arthur sat on one of the sofa’s, ‘Hermione and Ron are right Harry, between the family connection, the soul connection, the blood connection and bond, that’s the reason you felt it so strongly. If Voldemort had any family still living, they could have felt what you did, but using your blood actually doubled that bond. Think of it this way, the twins have a special bond because they shared a womb. They feel each other, they know what the other is thinking, they know when one is hurt. You and Voldemort have that type of bond because of the family connection, sharing his soul for so long and the fact he was reborn using your blood, families blood that also had the love protection your mother gave you. So if he had a relative out there, they would feel something, just not as strong as you do.’

‘Answer this mate, after Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hermione tried all types of severing charms on you to break that connection, you told Kingsley to use the cruciatus curse, why?’ Ron asked.

‘I just felt that if good magic couldn’t break the bond, then dark magic might. The dark magic holding me was cancelled out the moment the dark magic connected with it. It’s like with magnets, you can’t get them near each other because there basically the same, they cancel each other out, it was the same with this,’ Harry lent against the fireplace staring at Gryffindor’s name, ‘I think you’re right, he’s not there, it’s just the fact so much of him and me were connected and for so long, the dark magic wanted to hold onto something familiar.’

‘Was it hurting you at all because all we saw was you struggling to get out of the bonds?’ Charlie asked.

‘No, I never felt any pain, it was tight, that’s all, but I felt the dark magic.’

‘Then it was just the fact that piece of dark magic that is still in that area felt something familiar and connected with it, made it latch on to you.’

‘Okay, so I don’t think he has any soul out there anymore, but it does mean I have dark magic inside me.’

‘Maybe not Harry, it could just be the fact that he used your blood to give himself life and the fact that you did share souls for a while. That is what I suspect the Unspeakable will find tomorrow.’

‘Let’s hope your right Mr. Weasley,’ Harry looked back at the brick fireplace, ‘While we’re here, this house, Godric Gryffindor’s house, people have been trying to find it for hundreds of years, then add the fact that because of what happened to my parents here, it’s a curiosity, people still visit. Maybe I should see about opening it up to the public, but using strong enchantments to keep his and some of my parent’s belongings safe. Sort of like in the hall of prophecy, only someone that has a name on one of those orbs can remove it, those types of enchantments.’

‘You could Harry, that is something that you should talk over with Minerva and Kingsley.’

‘I might, but I know one thing, hang on,’ Harry ran up the stairs with everyone watching him.

‘What is he up to?’ Charlie asked.

‘You’re guess is as good as ours Charlie. We might have known him longer, but you’re sharing a bed with him.’ Ron said.

‘We share more than a bed, the rug in front of the fireplace gets used a lot,’ Charlie chuckled as Harry ran back downstairs.

‘Remind me never to floo directly into your place,’ Hermione said.

‘No, owl first or you might see our two naked backsides.’ Charlie said but smiled at Harry who was smiling, ‘Now what are you up to Potter?’

Harry chuckled then sat beside Mrs. Weasley, took her hand then placed something in it, the others all saw Molly’s eyes widen then tears started to fall.

‘Oh Harry, are you sure?’ Molly asked as she stared at what Harry had placed in her hand.

‘Absolutely, you were my mother for years Mrs. Weasley, you’ve got grandkids now, you’re going to have more with the size of your family, all this will be put to good use.’

‘Harry, what did you give Molly?’ Arthur asked.

Harry looked at Molly who answered, ‘He gave me all his baby furniture, except the mattress.’

‘Harry mate, are you sure about this?’

‘Positive Ron, it helps you’re parents and since they did practically raise me it’s what I want to do and something I can do. It’ll just sit here otherwise and if I do open this place up to the public, I’m enough of a curiosity for people, I don’t want them gawking at my baby bed knowing what happened.’

‘We have a room set up for Victoire to sleep in, we cleaned up all the old baby stuff that was down in the shed. Ginny was the last to use it, but all the kids used that cot. Fleur is pregnant again and I have a feeling we’re about to hear from one of the others, so a second set of furniture will come in handy,’ Arthur said.

‘Then I know this stuff will be put to good use. I might go to the post office and send an owl to Minerva, see if we can meet up and discuss this.’

‘You can use Alifrey to send your letter Harry,’ Molly said smiling at him, she placed all the shrunken furniture into her pocket than hugged him, ‘Thank you, maybe one day your children will sleep in your old cot.’

‘Okay, that’s going a bit far, I’m not ready to be a parent. Spending time with Teddy will be great, but me a father,’ Harry shuddered.

‘You’ll make a great father Harry, a very protective one,’ Hermione smirked.

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t mind you knocking me up Potter, but you’re right, not yet, maybe in a few years,’ Charlie said.

‘Okay, too much serious talk here.’

‘Oh Harry, one day,’ Hermione shook her head in amusement.

‘Maybe,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Right now I’m having too much fun.’

‘Which we understand, you never had a childhood either with those relatives of yours or at Hogwarts. All you ever had was danger and abuse, so enjoy your time while you can. Now how about we head back to the Burrow for lunch and more wedding plans?’ Arthur said.

The group nodded, then all headed out of the house, Harry resealed it, then walked slowly through Godric’s Hollow until they came to a dark alleyway, where Hermione and Ron apparated the Grangers, Molly and Arthur left, then Harry looked at Charlie before they apparated away. But they had seen the difference in Harry, he didn’t look scared or vulnerable, so hopefully what they worked out and talked about and the unspeakable will give him the last bit of reassurance he needs.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was again sitting at the table in the Burrow’s kitchen which Charlie next to him, Hermione and Ron opposite even though Ron was supposed to be at work, he wanted to be here for Harry to see what the unspeakable said. Arthur, Molly, Jean and Herbert were also sitting at the table still going over wedding plans. When they heard a knock at the door, Arthur got up and let Kingsley, Minerva and an elderly man inside.

‘Everyone, this is Elijah Carter, Elijah, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Jean and Herbert Granger, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley and of course Harry Potter.’ everyone shook hands with the unspeakable, ‘Harry, he did a thorough test on that area, there is only residual effects of the dark magic from the killing curse.’

Harry slumped feeling relieved, ‘Okay, so what happened to me then?’

‘If you allow me to perform a few tests on you Mr. Potter, I will be able to explain why that happened,’ Elijah said.

‘It’s Harry and I should explain something else. Kingsley did you tell Elijah about the soul?’

‘Yes, I knew he needed to know but he is also bound by magic of being an unspeakable that he cannot speak of it.’

‘Thanks, okay, apart from having his soul or a piece of soul inside me for almost seventeen years, when he returned, when I was fourteen he used my blood as part of the dark spell to bring him back,’ Harry pulled up his sleeve, ‘That’s where Pettigrew sliced my arm open to get my blood, but there’s more.’

‘Can I see your arm Harry?’ Elijah asked.

‘Sure,’ Harry kept his arm out and watched as the old man first stared at it then moved his wand over the long ragged looking scar until he faded, ‘Oh god, it’s practically gone, thanks.’

‘You’re welcome, now go on.’

‘Okay, my ancestors, one of them was Ignotus Peverell, Voldemort’s ancestor was Cadmus Peverell, the older brother to Ignotus, there was a middle brother, I don’t remember his name.’

‘So you and Voldemort were connected through family blood, the soul and your blood when he returned. That actually explains a lot already. The soul or horcrux is the most dangerous and disturbing of all dark magic. He split his soul seven times, one of those was in you. Add the fact that he had your blood, literally your blood will make you feel any dark magic he was involved in more than any other. You seemed to feel dark magic, but you would not be affected by it unless it was done by Voldemort. The affect you felt the other day was one of the worst you will feel, the other is falling unconscious, anywhere up to three days. Now since the killing curse is very dark magic it’s not as dark as a horcrux, that is why you were bound and did not pass out.’

‘Sometimes his anger would make me pass out, but not for that long, usually just a few minutes.’

‘So you felt what he felt, did you feel that in your scar?’

‘Yes, a white hot pain would shoot through my head.’

‘Yes, as that is where the horcrux was created that is where you would feel the pain. Now the minister explained that you allowed him to use the killing curse on you the night he died, do you have another lightning shaped scar?’

Harry nodded, then undid his shirt, ‘It’s opposite and larger.’

‘Yes, I expected that because the first was when the soul entered you, this one was when it left you. Have you ever had pain in that scar?’

‘No, never.’

‘That is your proof right there Harry, if he had even the slightest piece of soul out there somewhere, you would feel it in either scar, probably your head though. But let me tell you this, we examined his body thoroughly and over a whole year. We performed tests on him and the horcruxes, even the snake. We knew by our results that there was one small piece of his soul not accounted for, you. After the minister explained what happened I went over my results again, the six horcruxes we have in the department of mysteries and you make up his whole soul, he had none left. Once I do a couple of simple test on you I can show you that the small piece that had been inside you was what was missing from him, the last piece.’

‘Okay, that makes me feel better knowing he can’t return again. So what I saw, that was just what was left of his body but with no soul?’

‘Saw, can you explain what you mean by that?’

‘When he used the killing curse that night, in the forbidden forest, we were both knocked out. But I went somewhere, I saw him, what was left of him. I didn’t know that at first, but Dumbledore told me, he’d been waiting for me to explain things.’

‘Describe what he looked like?’

‘Small, um about the size of a two year old, a lot smaller than Teddy who’s four. Um, disfigured, red, he had no skin, it was just bones, tendons and muscles, all that and he was groaning in pain.’

‘Yes, that is what he would look like, but a child, that surprises me.’

‘Why?’ Harry asked.

‘The age he looked was the age when he first lost his humanity, not his soul, but his ability to love, his ability to care about anything apart from himself.’

‘See, I don’t get why he turned out like that. He had a much better childhood than I did. He was looked after and fed at the orphanage, I was hit, abused and starved. So why can he turn out like that even with the way he was raised?’

‘The evil that every single person has in them is born in there, some naturally has more than others. He was born pure evil Harry, but at the age of two, or around two, something pushed that to the surface. We will never know what triggered it to come out, but it was there just waiting for some action to set it off. Maybe it was something to do with his birth parents, someone that worked at the orphanage mentioned his mother’s name, anything can set these types of feelings off. If I saw him as a child I would be able to say with certainty what it was that brought out his dark side.’

‘So everyone has some dark in them, it could be something small that no one would think twice about. Like the night of the fighting, I used two unforgivables, one to get me into Gringotts to get a horcrux, that was only the imperius curse, the other was the cruciatus curse because a death eater spat at Minerva McGonagall.’

‘Yes, that is probably the worst you will ever do, but you might never use those types of curses again, that was the heat of war. Have you ever used banned or dark curses before?’

‘Once, I tried to use the cruciatus curse when I was fifteen, on Bellatrix Lestrange, she never felt everything she should have.’ Harry started twisting his hands in a nervous gesture, something everyone noticed.


	21. Chapter 21

‘Alright, explain why at fifteen you tried to curse one of the worst dark witches there was?’

Hermione could see Harry didn’t want to answer, ‘She just killed Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, we all saw it.’

‘In the death chamber at the department of mysteries, yes, I did hear about Sirius Black, but I never heard how it happened. Harry, naturally you were angry and upset, you lost the last link to your family. At fifteen your emotions are still strongly connected to your magic and it sometimes can be hard to control, it’s the same with hormones. During those years, young witches and wizards usually find it hard to control their magic or use it to the full potential. Let me ask this and it might explain, Miss Granger, I have heard like a lot of people that you were the brains behind the golden trio, I have heard that you were called the brightest witch of your age. Did you ever go through a time when you found spells harder than normal, a little bit more difficult to pull off?’

‘When I was fifteen and in the DA, I still was able to learn the spells before anyone else, except one, but it took me longer than normal, that concerned me until I read up about emotions, hormones and magic being connected.’

‘Yes, exactly, but if you don’t mind me asking, which spell was the one exception?’

‘A patronus, Neville got his before I did, then Ginny and Ron before mine would work.’

‘At fifteen it’s lucky you could conjure a patronus, that is advanced magic, usually taught in seventh year.’

‘Harry had to learn when he was thirteen, the dementors made him pass out,’ Ron said.

‘So if they got near you, you probably heard painful things in your head.’

‘My mother begging Voldemort not to kill me, to kill her instead, I heard my father telling my mother to run, then he screamed as he died, I heard my mother scream as she died. Remus Lupin who was the defence teacher that year, he taught me using a boggart which turned into a dementor.’

‘A good way to learn, but a boggart turning into a dementor is surprising, I would have thought it would turn into Voldemort.’

‘Remus thought it would so he refused to let me try in class. One day, about two weeks later I confronted him, I thought he didn’t think I was up to it since I had passed out playing quidditch when the dementors came onto the grounds. He said he didn’t think it was a good idea for Lord Voldemort to appear in a classroom. He was surprised when I told him how I felt about the dementors and then I told him about what I heard. At that time I didn’t know he was friends with my parents, he told me after how he was good friends with my father and Sirius.’

‘I could understand his way of thinking, Voldemort appearing in a classroom would surely have frightened the students. But now if you’re ready, I will perform a few spells over you so you will know once and for all that your connection with Voldemort is no longer.’

Harry nodded, kissed Charlie but stared into his eyes for a minute, then stood up and faced the unspeakable. Everyone in the kitchen watched Elijah move his wand over Harry’s scar on his forehead, to his chest, then over his whole body before finally putting his wand away.

‘I could see where the soul had been attached to yours, but it is gone, completely. There is one thing though, nothing to worry about, but let me ask this. Since the night he died, have you found magic easy, have you done magic that is very advanced or magic that only a select few could do?’

Harry nodded, ‘I do everything wandless and I’ve come up with a few spells myself. One is like polyjuice potion but I don’t need the potion,’ Harry moved his hand over his body and turned into Elijah, ‘It’s a complete transformation,’ Harry changed back.

‘Very advanced, explain another spell you invented?’

Harry heard Charlie, Kingsley, the Weasleys and the Grangers laugh, ‘I won’t do it on him, I’ll just explain, I wouldn’t even do that on Minerva.’

‘But it was fun Harry,’ Kingsley said still chuckling.

‘I know, but I don’t think Elijah would appreciate it. Okay, I was able to make anyone feel something, they would see and feel it like it was real, it’s a virtuality spell.’

‘Something no one has ever done before. But explain what everyone is amused about?’

Harry blushed slightly, ‘Okay, I did Charlie first. He just stood there and apart from his breathing becoming erratic, you couldn’t tell what he was seeing and feeling, but he was having virtual sex.’

‘I see, then I thank you for not doing that to me as I am celibate, have been my whole life.’

‘I’m glad too, so why did you want to know this and what is this thing you found?’

‘You were connected to Voldemort for seventeen years, the soul gives you a perfect connection, but when it was destroyed, his soul disappeared, but something was left connected to you, his magic, not dark magic Harry, just magic. It’s you that can use it for light or dark.’

‘Okay, well it won’t be dark magic. But that reminded me of something Dumbledore said. When I rescued Ginny from the chamber of secrets and I was able to do that because I was a parselmouth. Dumbledore said that on the night Voldemort gave me my scar, he transferred some of his power to me.’

‘That is partial true, you did get his power, but it was connected to his soul. Since the soul was inside you for so long, it became part of you, part of your magic. So now it’s not his, it is all yours, so it’s not dangerous in anyway. The soul of Voldemort is what made him dark and evil, not his magic.’

‘Oh thank merlin,’ Harry sagged again then sat on Charlie’s lap, ‘I’m not dangerous,’ he said happily.

Everyone laughed, ‘You could never be dangerous Harry. But now I know why you left for so long, you were worried you could hurt someone, weren’t you?’ Hermione raised her eyebrows.

‘Still a know-it-all Granger,’ Harry grinned, ‘But yes, I was. Ron and I almost came to muggle fighting, I didn’t trust myself. That’s also why I mainly lived as a muggle and only did magic when I had to or in my home. But now that we know Voldemort is bloody gone, we can get on to Godric’s Gryffindor and what we found.’

‘Yes, I am curious as to why you wanted me to come here today Harry, especially when I have a school to run and lots of shagging to stop.’ Minerva gave Harry a very cheeky smile making the others laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

‘Well, we all went to Godric’s Hollow yesterday. With what he used for horcruxes and Dumbledore told me he would have liked to use something of Godric Gryffindor, we decided to go through my father’s research on Godric Gryffindor and my father’s ancestors. I really wanted to find out if maybe he did find something, but Charlie actually discovered something very surprising. So if you’ve got time, we could go to Godric’s Hollow then I can explain more.’

‘I have Filius looking after the students, so I have time.’

‘I’d like to find out what this is about Harry, so if it’s fine with you both Elijah and I would like to see what this is about,’ Kingsley said.

‘That’s great because I was going to mention this to you anyway,’ Harry turned to his friends.

‘You lot go this time mate, we’ll wait here.’

‘Not me, I’m going, I helped discover this, so I have to go,’ Charlie said making Harry laugh.

‘You should love, so how about we go shock Minerva and Kingsley, maybe even Elijah.’

‘Oh you are truly bringing out your father’s cheekiness,’ Minerva smiled.

‘Seems I do have some of my father in me, anyway, let’s go, we’ll meet at the house.’

The group of five apparated away from the Burrow, the met up in the same alleyway and walked through the town until they came to the house. Harry never hesitated, just unsealed the door and let everyone go in. Charlie went to stand with his back to the fireplace.

‘You were a Gryffindor weren’t you Minerva?’

‘Yes, I was.’

‘Right, did you or do you know of anyone that tried to find out where he lived?’

‘I didn’t, but I know Albus did. He finally worked out that Godric Gryffindor must have cast some memory charms on the people that knew where his home was.’

‘He did, Charlie found my father’s diary, it mentioned that he could never get any privacy, so he did remove the memory of anyone that knew where he lived, then charmed his home. He also made sure that only family could enter his house unless they were invited in by him or his wife, but that charm would still be active even today.’

‘Are you saying you found out where Godric Gryffindor lived?’ Kingsley asked.

Harry grinned, then gestured for the three others to follow him, ‘Okay Charlie, show them.’

Charlie moved aside then pointed first to the name then up to all the items that belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

‘This was Godric Gryffindor’s home, but how did the Potters end up owning it?’ Minerva asked.

Harry looked at Charlie to answer, ‘All Godric Gryffindor’s ancestors, or Godric Gawane Gryffindor ancestors kept part of his name, Gawane. It was passed through the family so every first born male had Gawane as the first or middle name.’

‘James Gawane Potter,’ Minerva said softly, ‘You’re an ancestor of Godric Gryffindor.’

‘Yep, I am, this is his home. But my father told Dumbledore what he found, Dumbledore told him that the ministry might try and make this house into a museum, making my parents leave, so they kept it hidden. We think that’s why I never had Gawane as any part of my name, my father was determined to keep his home.’

‘Then why are you telling me this Harry even though I would never divulge any of this to anyone?’

‘Well, I think it should be turned into a museum. It was different for my parents, they lived here and loved the house that my father’s father left him. I don’t live here, I will never live here, I just repaired it so I could come in and get some of my parents belongings. Now even though the home of Gryffindor will be a huge deal this house already is a curiosity to people, they still come by quite often. If we protected my parent’s belongings and Gryffindor’s belongings, then people could visit,’ Harry levitated himself up again and took down a couple of items, ‘These were Gryffindor’s,’ Harry handed the locket, a ring and the goblet to Minerva.

‘So you would be willing to allow people to come into your family’s home?’ Kingsley asked.

‘Yes, I would, but we could sort of show both bits of heritage. We could completely uncover sections of the house to show the home that Gryffindor lived in with his wife, but also leave parts that showed the modern home my parents lived in. Even though I hate attention, what happened here when I was a kid is still big in the magical world and I am the only person to survive the killing curse, twice. I don’t like to think about my parents being murdered here, but it was their sacrifice that led to me being able to kill Voldemort. So their sacrifice and their lives should be honoured, what better way than their home and Gryffindor’s home being open to the public.’

‘Alright, I get what you’re saying Harry and if I wasn’t your friend then yes, the ministry would take this place under the historical act because Godric Gryffindor helped develop our way of life, not just as one of the founders of Hogwarts. Most of our laws were derived from those four men, naturally the pureblood laws were from Slytherin but almost all our laws were from those four people.’

‘They are important historical people, laws, some of our most important spells and healing charms came from them then add the fact it was those four people that came up with the secrecy act,’ Elijah said.

‘One thing here Harry,’ Kingsley looked around the house before looking back at his young friend, ‘Yes, people would visit this place, more for your parents and you than Godric Gryffindor. This could make you more of a curiosity for everyone. They would get to see the place, the actually place your parents died and where Voldemort tried to kill you. Are you prepared for that type of attention?’

‘I know it will happen Kingsley, but I think it’s the right thing to do, for our way of life, for our history, historical and modern history. One of the greatest wizards there ever was lived in this house, people should pay their respects to Gryffindor for his contribution to wizarding society.’

‘They should pay their respects for what your parents were willing to do to keep you safe which allowed you to finish off the worst dark wizard in history,’ Kingsley stared around again, ‘So if you are really serious about this, then damn strong enchantments will need to be placed on every item in here.’

‘Like the hall of prophecy, only someone that the prophecy was made about can take it from the shelf. Couldn’t we use a blood spell to protect everything, my blood?’

‘Yes, blood spells are some of the strongest you can get, but it takes a lot of blood.’

Harry shrugged, ‘I don’t mind losing some blood, it’s for a good reason and I know that my parent’s belongings will remain safe, but also all of Gryffindor’s stuff wouldn’t be touched or stolen.’

‘Let me work on some details and Elijah can work on the blood spell. One thing though Harry and I’m sorry about this, but as this is your families home, you will be the one opening it to the public. So that day, you will need to make a speech,’ Kingsley laughed as Harry grimaced making Minerva, Elijah and Charlie laugh, then Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry and Charlie went straight back to Harry’s flat, where he took Charlie’s hand and led him up to their bedroom, they both stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed. After a few hours of exhausting each other, Harry lay his head on Charlie’s chest, his hand running through the smattering of hair on Charlie’s chest, Charlie running his hand up and down Harry’s arm.

‘What are you thinking about Harry?’

‘Something that has shocked me and has taken me completely by surprise, something I never thought would happen.’

‘Do I get to know what this something is?’ Charlie felt Harry stiffen slightly, ‘You know I love you Harry, I haven’t said it since dad told me I was pushing to fast, but I do, you know I do,’ still Harry remained silent, ‘You’re scared because of Sirius, aren’t you?’

Harry sighs then sat up facing Charlie, ‘Yes, what if I say how I feel and something happens, I don’t think I could live with that.’

‘Even though you haven’t been here, it’s safe now, you know that. Ron’s explained that they don’t deal with a lot of dark witches and wizards anymore. So why would something happen?’

‘It might not have anything to do with magic, tragedy happens to people all the time, magical and muggle.’

‘There are no guarantees in life, we all know that. But it’s safer now than it has been in more than fifty years, everyone feels it. Why do you think so many people are having babies, where before they didn’t? A lot of that came down to what happened to you and your parents. No one wanted their child to be left alone or to lose a child like so many had lost. Now though, more babies have been born over the last four years that in the last fifteen years, because everyone knows it’s safe.’

‘But you work a dangerous job, I’ve heard the stories of dragon handlers being killed,’ Harry lay back down with his head on Charlie’s chest.

‘So that’s your main concern, that I’ll die at work?’ Harry never answered but he did nod, ‘I’ll change jobs if it makes you feel better and admit how you feel about me.’

Harry bolted upright, ‘Are you serious, you love dragons, you love working with them, why would you give it up?’

‘For you, I would do anything for you, for us to stay together.’

Harry felt himself choke up, then he moved until he was sitting astride Charlie staring down into his eyes that showed so much love.

‘No, I don’t want you to give it up, I couldn’t live with the knowledge you did that for me.’

‘For us, so we can be together. I get your fear Harry, I might not truly understand how you feel, but I’ve seen it. If it means you never have to face that fear again, I’m willing.’

‘No, don’t do it, can you just promise me you’ll be extra careful?’

‘I can and I do promise, but if at any time you can’t handle it, then I leave. I’d rather have a life with you then work with dragons Harry. Yes, I love dragons, but it is just a job. If I got better grades I would probably work making potions for healers to help people like the Longbottom’s. I enjoyed potions as a student, but Snape, you know how he was especially with Gryffindor’s. Care of magical creatures was the other subjected I excelled at, so since I couldn’t get good enough results in potions, I went with creatures.’

Harry kept staring down at Charlie, ‘Okay, hear me out because this might work for both of us.’

‘I can see your mind spinning Potter, what are you up to?’

‘Okay, Fred and George were talking about a joke product for the virtual sex right?’

‘Right, but their not having any luck.’

‘Well, I know I could probably do something, but not for them. What you would say to your own shop, like the apothecary, but with potions already made. Some for healing, you could study up on all that, but some like the virtual sex or a better polyjuice potion that doesn’t taste as terrible and lasts longer. If you’re good at potions and I’m good at magic, let’s combine our talents and open our own shop. People that aren’t good at potions could come in for one, let’s say for pimples or hiccups. Do you realise how many times you’re mum gave me potions for one thing or another, Hermione made some for me as well. I couldn’t concentrate on potions because of Snape, but it’s not really my thing, like Ron, he didn’t like it, he only studied it because he needed it to be an auror. He told me that he’s still not that good, but the others know Ron is a good strategist, so they do the potions while he works on plans. So many people out there are hopeless at potions Charlie, so they usually have to get someone to make it for them or go to St Mungo’s. If we did this, then they just buy what potion they need like they would buy a quill without having to wait at St Mungo’s.’

Charlie stared up at Harry, he could tell Harry was serious, ‘You know Harry, you’re damn smart. But to start a shop isn’t going to be easy or cheap, I don’t have that much in savings.’

‘Okay, listen and please think about this before you turn me down. You know I’ve got a lot of money, more than I’ll ever need. But I also know you’re like Ron, all your family is, won’t take a handout even though I’m part of the family, they still don’t like taking money from me. You’re dad works, you’re mum doesn’t, but they share everything, including the money. Bill and Fleur are the same now since she doesn’t work because of Victoire.’

‘Okay, I get all that, but I won’t take your money.’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘You won’t be taking my money, you’ll be using yours,’ Harry chewed on his lip, ‘If we were married, what I have would be yours and what you have would be mine, right?’

‘Married, are you saying that just to get me to take some money off you?’

‘No, I’m saying this because I realised I love you and I want us together, forever. I was scared because of your job, but I wouldn’t want you to give it up just because of my fear, an irrational fear, but it’s still there. I’m saying all this because I love you more than I thought possible and I want us to belong to each other, in every way possible.’

Charlie’s mouth dropped open, he could see it and hear it, Harry really loves him. He had a feeling Harry felt more for them then he realised, but it wasn’t that, it was his fear. If he could give Harry this guarantee of a safer life and safer job, he might finally put his past behind him, put his fear behind him. Charlie pulled Harry down and held him, held him tight. This is what Harry needed, reassurance that he was safe so taking the money to open a shop is what Charlie would do to give Harry that reassurance. Now he made his decision, he knew that Harry would be his, forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Charlie couldn’t be happier and every saw it, but no one knew the exact reason. Harry and Charlie had both agreed to not tell anyone they were planning on getting married until after Hermione and Ron’s wedding. They also decided not to tell anyone about the shop they were opening. Charlie had given his boss notice then the two of them started to look for a shop to lease. Harry had been surprised that Flourean Fortescue’s ice cream parlour had never reopened and the shop still stood empty. So word wouldn’t get around, Charlie had worked on the lease because if Harry did it, everyone would know straight away. They covered the front window so no one could see what was going on inside, that way Harry and Charlie could start building shelves, setting up a room for making potions, another room for all the ingredients they would need and also all the potion books they could get would need to be shelved as well, but not in the front of the shop where people might think they were for sale. Harry had started working on his virtual spell, trying to make it work with a potion. Harry and Charlie discussed this every night trying to see which ingredients they would need, but also how much magic Harry would need to cast to make it work. Combining potion and charms were not the easiest magic to do, so they knew this one might take a while. One thing they did work on which they did easy was the polyjuice potion. They were able to make different flavoured potions so now you could still change but it could taste like vanilla or chocolate depending on your preference, they also had different strengths, so from an hour up to five hours you could change into someone else. They had started making all types of potions, ones for simple things like hiccups and pimples, but also one that Harry mentioned for girls like Hermione, girls with bushy hair, which made Harry think of his own hair. So now anyone could take a potion that would make their hair lie flat or they would never have to put up with bushy hair like Hermione had to. There was potions to make your hair grow quicker, to slow it down, some to get rid of hair for those people that had excess hair. Another potion that Charlie mentioned for girls was for all their symptoms of period pain, whether it was bloating, headaches, pimples or actual pain. They made healing potions, mainly simple things to start with, like for a cold or a headache, but Charlie was studying up on stronger and harder potions. He knew some would need healing charms with them and some might need a powerful witch or wizard to perform the charm on the potion so it would work, so again something Harry could work on beside Charlie.

Kingsley had sent word that Elijah was ready to cast the blood spell inside the house in Godric’s Hollow, so Harry and Charlie met both men along with Hermione and Ron at the house.

‘Okay Harry, I’ll need this large vial filled with your blood, but you will need two vials of blood replenishing potion as soon as it’s full.’

‘Okay,’ Harry took the large glass vial, then stuck his hand out to Charlie who cast a numbing spell before slicing the tips of Harry’s fingers on his left hand, ‘At least I can’t feel it,’ Harry watched his blood as it dripped into the vial.

‘I think I would have knocked you unconscious if you couldn’t have a numbing spell done on you. The last thing you need is more pain Potter.’

‘The last thing I need it to be unconscious again Weasley, done that enough as well. But it’s done now,’ Harry let Charlie heal his fingers then he handed the vial to Elijah, as Elijah handed Harry the two vials of blood replenishing potion, Harry grimaces, making everyone laugh because he hadn’t even drank them yet, but he finally swallowed both vials of potions, shuddering at the taste, ‘So how long will it take to perform the blood spells?’

‘A couple of hours as there is so many items here. Have you taken out everything you want to keep?’

‘Yep, some of my parents personal letters, books, a few more pictures, things like that. But I left enough so people could see a bit of their lives. What about the walls Kingsley?’

‘I’ve already told Elijah which parts are going to be uncovered, like the dining room, but not the kitchen. Part of the living room the other stays as it is. Going over those plans you’re father had helped. There’s two bathrooms, so we’re leaving the master bathroom but the other will be taken back to how it used to be when Gryffindor lived here. There’s one thing I wanted to ask you about though, your old room should remain the same as it’s where you survived the killing curse, is that alright with you?’

‘Yeah, even though I don’t like to think about it, it does make sense to leave it. So are you changing one of the others back to its original room?’

‘Yes, the spare room, not your parents, everyone agreed that should be left. But going on the plans, the room that you’re parents turned into a library was Godric’s bedroom. So again if it’s alright, that will be changed back to show their bedroom?’

‘That’s good, it’ll show two different generations of people.’

‘Do you know if Sirius knew about Gryffindor?’ Ron asked.

‘No idea, he never said anything to me, neither did Remus. So maybe my parents never told them.’

‘But your dad and Sirius were close, you’d think he would have,’ Hermione said as she watched Elijah dipping his wand into Harry’s blood then performing his charms.

‘He might have Hermione, but he never said anything to me, so I have no idea if he knew or not. You know what it was like at Grimmauld place. Either we were shoved upstairs or talk was mainly about Voldemort. I never got to ask Sirius about my parents.’

‘Have you ever looked in the vault?’ Hermione raised her eyebrows.

‘No, I’ve never been in there, I use my parents vaults.’

‘Even after all this time, it’s been eight years since he died,’ Ron said but noticed Harry stiffen, ‘Sorry mate.’

‘It’s fine Ron, but I never needed to and I really don’t want to step in there.’

‘Because it would make it more real,’ Charlie put his arm around Harry pulling him close.

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, I suppose it would, seeing anything that Sirius might have touched or even left in there for me,’ Harry left the sentenced open but the others knew what he meant, it would be too hard for Harry to see all that.

‘You will one day Harry, when you’re ready,’ Hermione said kindly.

‘Yeah, one day,’ Harry tightened his hold on Charlie and he knew why. Now he was confident that nothing will happen to Charlie, he can finally relax and show his love and not be scared of it anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry, Charlie, Kingsley and Minerva stepped out of the house in Godric’s Hollow. Thousands of people lined the road. The ministry had placed charms all around the area to stop muggles coming close so they wouldn’t hear what was going on.

Harry waited until everyone fell silent, ‘With help from Charlie Weasley who found out that I’m an ancestor of Godric Gryffindor, but he also worked out something else. As all of you know I was in this house when I survived the killing curse, the house where my parents were murdered. But there is more to this house than anyone realised, my father realised it, but kept the truth about this house to himself apart from telling my mother,’ Harry looked back at the house again, then moved his hand around until half the front was transformed into a very old cottage, ‘This is the home of Godric Gryffindor, Godric Gawane Gryffindor. My father researched his family and Godric Gryffindor’s family. He found that all first born male children had Gawane as either their first or middle names, my father’s name was James Gawane Potter. He found this out before I was born, so to keep the secret he decided that Gawane would not be part of my name. He did this for one reason, he knew that the ministry would claim this house under the historical act, he did not want to give up his home his father had left him, and his father before that. After what took place in this house when I was a child I knew I would never live here, I only repaired it so I could see a piece of my parent’s lives, which is what I have been doing, seeing a small part of their day to day lives. But once I realised that this is the home of Godric Gryffindor, a house that hundreds of people have been trying to find for century’s, I decided since I would never live here, then it should be open to the public. The ministry came up with an idea that I agreed to instantly. Like the front of the house, parts of inside have been restored to his old charm from the day of Gryffindor and part of the inside is how my parents had their home. The minister and the headmistress of Hogwarts both believed that everyone would appreciate seeing both, they also said it’s a way for people to pay their respect to someone that helped build our way of life. Anyone that studied Godric Gryffindor knew he was one of the founders of Hogwarts, some of you might not realise that he was also instrumental in some of our laws, some of our most important healing charms, some spells that we all use in our everyday lives. He is an important part of our history, so now you can all get to see a small part of his life. My parents were murdered in this house, I was almost killed as well, but thanks to my parents sacrifice I survived to be able to finish Voldemort. Now you can see part of what their lives were like and pay your respects to two people who were willing to die to keep me safe, but also to allow me a chance to do what the prophecy said. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. That is part of the prophecy, the prophecy that sent Voldemort to this house all those years ago. So I believe that my parents deserve to be recognised for their contribution to ending our war and opening their home, Godric’s Gryffindor’s home is a way to do that, for everyone to see two very different parts of history,’ Harry smiled at the crowd then stepped aside with Charlie, Kingsley and Minerva. 

As there were so many people here, the ministry had placed people from the law enforcement squad to allow in only twenty people at a time and for the first day, those twenty cannot spend more than half an hour inside the house to give everyone a chance. But over the coming days the numbers of people will ease to a regular easy amount to manage.

‘That was a very nice speech Harry,’ Hermione smiled.

‘Thanks Hermione, I basically just spoke from the heart.’

‘You seem to be doing that a lot lately, like the one you did at Hogwarts?’ Ron smirked.

‘Yeah, I sometimes wonder how I didn’t stutter through that and I didn’t have a speech written, just like today.’

‘Sometimes they make the best speeches Harry, but it was good. You spoke just enough about both your parents and Godric Gryffindor, not one over the other, it was good.’

‘Thanks Kingsley, but I’ve done what I have to, I might head off. Charlie and I have a few things we need to take care of.’

‘You two are disappearing quite often, what are you up to?’ Arthur asked.

‘You’ll find out soon enough, everyone will find out soon enough,’ Charlie smirked, ‘But we really need to go, so much still left to do.’

‘I hate it when Harry keeps things to himself,’ Hermione huffed.

Harry kissed her cheek, ‘I know, but you’ll love it when you find out, trust me. But thank you, all of you for being here today, it meant a lot to me.’

‘You’re family Harry, of course we’ll be here,’ Molly hugged him then Charlie. Then they were hugged by the whole family, Hermione and some of Harry’s friends before they said goodbye to Kingsley and Minerva then the huge crowd who all applauded Harry who smiled before walking off with Charlie. Once alone and in a secluded area, they apparated straight into their shop, ‘Not much longer love.’

‘No, another week to get all these potions finished, then we can finally have our grand opening. Are you sure about the name of the shop?’

‘Yes, I am, it’s a combination of our names, so it works. Now come on, we’ve got to get these finished and I’m almost sure I’ll be able to do that spell over your potion, which means Fred and George will murder us.’

‘Oh yes, I can see them coming up with something to get back at us for this. But they just weren’t as good as we are or as fast,’ Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, ‘After this, Ron and Hermione’s wedding, then we can tell everyone about ours.’

‘I can’t wait Charlie, everything is finally working out, isn’t it?’

‘Yep, it is and just think, if I didn’t come onto you that day, all this might not be happening.’

‘Someone must have made you do it and made me see that I could trust you and I think I know who it was,’ Harry took Charlie’s hand and placed it over his heart, ‘Sirius said he was always here, my parents as well. From the moment I admitted how I felt about you, I felt it Charlie, felt them here, they were telling me to trust you and that everything will work out in the end. I had to stop being afraid to open my heart and I did, so I opened it to you. You are my love, you are my life, now and forever.’

Charlie kept his hand over Harry’s heart but his eyes never left Harry’s face. The two men stared at the one they loved, the one they would spend the rest of their lives with, lives that would be full and happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione and Ron’s wedding went off without a hitch. It was a beautiful sunny day, Ron had managed not to pass out through nerves and Hermione looked gorgeous in her beautiful white traditional gown with a veil over her face. Photos were taken, speeches were made, again Harry spoke from the heart about his two best friends and how much they meant to him. There was lots of food, lots of laughter, lots of drinking, lots of dancing and naturally Fred and George had to play a lot of pranks on everyone, but they restrained themselves by not doing anything to the bride and groom.

Two weeks after, Harry and Charlie were sitting at the long worn table in the Burrow’s kitchen, the whole family was there including the Grangers as Ron and Hermione were due home from their honeymoon, so Molly insisted on a family dinner.

‘Ah here are the happy couple now,’ Arthur called.

Everyone hugged Hermione and Ron, but Harry held onto his two friends longest then stared at them.

‘You both look…content, happy, I like seeing that.’

‘We are mate, very happy. I see you brought the bike this time.’

‘Yep, I missed riding it and Charlie loves it as well. But I’m teaching Charlie to ride then he’s going to get his own.’

‘So you can go riding together, that’ll be nice,’ Hermione smiled as she sat beside her parents.

‘Yep, it will, especially from the house in the Scottish highlands, it’s a nice ride from there down to Hogsmeade.’

‘Oh, are you at the house now?’

‘No, we’re going to move in there soon,’ Charlie said giving Harry’s leg a squeeze, ‘We have some news we’d like to share with everyone.’

‘Is this about how you two kept disappearing all the time?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, you’ll find that out soon, this is personal,’ Harry smirked at Hermione, he knew keeping this secret was killing her.

‘So what do you want to tell us?’ Arthur asks.

Harry and Charlie stand up, ‘We’re getting married,’ they say together to lots of surprised looks, shouts of glee from Hermione, Ginny and Molly, then they are being squeezed as everyone hugs them.

‘We wanted to wait until after little brother here married the smartest witch around,’ Charlie grinned then looked over at his father who nodded.

‘So another wedding to plan,’ Molly said happily.

‘Yep, we know it’ll be here and we want it in a month’s time. It will be catered for but it will be a fully magical wedding,’ Charlie said as he sat back down but pulled Harry onto his lap.

‘Who do you want to perform the ceremony then?’ Arthur asked.

Charlie looked at Harry to answer, ‘I’m hoping I can get Minerva to perform it. As headmistress of Hogwarts, one of the governors and a member of the wizengamot, she can officiate bonding ceremony’s.’

‘I figured you’d asked Kingsley, being minister he can do them as well,’ Ron said.

‘We talked about Kingsley, but Harry’s always had a soft spot for Minerva.’ Charlie explained.

‘So Ron, best man,’ Harry grinned.

‘I better be mate.’ Ron beamed.

‘Bill, will you be my best man?’

‘Of course I will Charlie, thanks.’

‘If you don’t mind me asking, is a ceremony for two men any different from a traditional male female wedding?’ Jean Granger asked.

‘No, it’s the same just no bridesmaid, I hate that as Hermione is my best friend as well, but it’s two best men. There is one thing that we can do that Charlie and I both agreed to do that is not normal. Like how Mr. Granger gave Hermione away, Charlie and I want to do that, have someone give us each away,’ Harry looked at Charlie.

‘Yes, so I want the twins to give me away,’ Charlie grinned then laughed at the twins shocked faces.

‘And I want Hermione to give me away, since I have no family and she’s like my sister and will be after we’re married, I want my other best friend.’

Hermione squealed in delight as she jumped up and hugged Harry tightly, then everyone heard her sniff even though she had her head buried in Harry’s shoulder.

‘You’ve made my wife cry again Harry.’

‘I’ve never made your wife cry before, I made you’re girlfriend cry.’

‘Oh you’re still being a smart arse,’ Ron shook his head.

‘Charlie, are you sure you want us?’ Fred asked.

‘Yep, Bill best man as we’ve always been close being only a year apart. But you two, let’s just say you made life interesting. We know normally is would be dad, but he’ll do the traditionally giving away with Ginny, father of the bride.’

‘I think your idea is wonderful,’ Molly sniffed, ‘Our family is still growing Arthur and our surrogate son will be officially part of the family.’

‘Yes he will Molly,’ Arthur said, then turned to Harry, ‘But I need to know Harry, why the big change when you said Charlie was pushing too fast?’

‘He was, but as I said, I still cared about him, he was just becoming a little possessive. I couldn’t leave his side for a minute without him finding me. So after that day we talked at Hogwarts, Charlie and I talked more, worked a few things out.’

‘We did, but Harry had fallen in love with me but wouldn’t tell me and I found out why. I can’t say what it was just yet, it’s all linked to what we’ve been doing. But Harry was afraid because of Sirius, so once I gave him the reassurance he needed, then he asked me to marry him. You saw the twins looked shocked before, I couldn’t talk or move, well move as Harry was sitting on me,’ Charlie smirked at Harry, ‘But he really took me by surprise.’

‘We all knew you were wary of committing because of Sirius,’ Arthur said.

‘That’s why Harry refused to admit he loved us, at first anyway, scared that something would happen,’ Hermione smiled kindly at Harry.

‘I had only ever said I love you to Sirius, then he dies on me. Mum,’ Harry gave Molly a cheeky smile making everyone laugh, ‘I was fifteen months old when my parents died, would I have been talking, enough to say I love you to them?’

‘All children are different, but by fifteen months old you could probably say love you or even just love. Percy was able to talk pretty good at fifteen months old, Bill was next, Ron was the slowest at talking.’

‘Only because I couldn’t get a word in with how many brothers I had,’ Ron smiled at all his brothers.

‘Ron would go to say something and we’d butt in,’ Fred grinned, ‘Then make spiders appear around him which made him run from the room, so he learned to stay quiet.’

‘You two will never change and I hope you don’t,’ Harry laughed, but he looked around at the family, his family and very soon he would be officially part of the Weasley family and Hermione would be his sister, Ron his brother. To Harry, he found a family, but he also found a home.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry and Charlie had magically sent off invitations to everyone they knew so they could be in Diagon Alley for their opening. Harry had also contacted all the major magazines and newspapers to place adds about the shop and opening. They had no idea it was Harry Potter requesting the adds, he only gave the name of the shop and what would be sold.

Harry and Charlie stood just inside the shop, the whole front of the shop was still covered so no one knew anything about what the old icecream parlour had now changed into. When it was time, Charlie looked at Harry, nodded, so Harry waved his wand to reveal, Charry’s potions, a shop for all your potion needs, ready to buy, including the brand new virtual potion, have virtual sex or believe you are a teacher at Hogwarts, whatever your heart desires, this potion will make you believe it’s real. Harry and Charlie laughed as they saw Fred and George gaping at them through the window, but so were Hermione and almost everyone else.

Charlie opened the door and stood back with Harry, ‘Welcome to our shop.’

‘How could you Harry, we were going to do that virtual potion,’ George glared.

‘My spell, my idea, Charlie got the potion I did the spell over it, we beat you to it boys.’

Charlie and Harry moved aside with the family to allow everyone to look around at all the potions ready to be used. They started being asked about the virtual potion straight away, so Harry and Charlie explained before they ended up being run off their feet. They knew that potion would be popular, so they made enough so they had enough stock for a few days until Charlie could brew up some more. Hermione ended up buying the one to stop her hair going bushy all the time, Eloise Midgeon shyly bought the one for pimples, Harry gave her a smile and guaranteed her it would work perfectly. So many people that Harry knew bought all types of potions and he realised that most of these people never did learn potions mainly because of Snape being the teacher.

‘You two are going to make a fortune,’ Ron stared wide eyed at everyone.

‘Well you know I was hopeless at potions without that book, you were just as bad. So when Charlie said how good he was, but Snape made it impossible, it gave me the idea for this place, combining our talents.’

‘That’s how I gave Harry his guarantee. He wouldn’t tell me how he felt because of my job, dragons are dangerous. When he mentioned this at first I thought I couldn’t afford it even if it was a great idea. So we talked it out, I let Harry finance it only after he asked me to marry him. What do you think of our name though?’ Charlie glanced around at his family.

‘Charlie and Harry combined, Charry, it works,’ Bill said, ‘You always did like potions Charlie, but I figured you’d always work with dragons.’

‘I probably would have if Harry didn’t come up with this idea. He made sense though, I had trouble with potions only because of Snape, but I knew I was good. So many others couldn’t learn or ending up hating potions because of Snape, so they can’t make them, even simple ones. So now instead of going to St Mungo’s or having a friend or family member make the ones they need, they can buy anything from here. Naturally we don’t do any of the powerful healing potions, they need to be passed by the head healer at St Mungo’s. But all the ones we sell are ones anyone can make at home if they are able, like mum, she always made our potions, anything from colds to temperatures.’

‘It’s very good and you were always good at potions. It’s a shame that Severus made everyone dislike the subject,’ Molly said.

‘Yeah, Slughorn’s good though, treats everyone the same, so hopefully more people will finally start to learn.’ Harry said.

‘We’ll go look around while you take care of your customers. I’m proud of both of you,’ Arthur hugged Charlie then Harry before following his wife further into the shop.

Harry and Charlie stood behind the counter, sometimes discussing potions with customers, selling potions or explaining about the virtual potion and how it works. But both men couldn’t stop smiling because they realised that their shop was needed and will help their world.

 

The day of Harry and Charlie’s wedding, Minerva McGonagall arrived with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. As headmistress, she was the only person allowed to remove portraits from the castle, it was a surprise for Harry who had no idea she was bringing it. Both men were in the house but in separate bedrooms with their best man’s, Hermione also with Harry and Ron as she was giving Harry away, the twins with Charlie and Bill.

When it was time, Arthur took Charlie, Bill and the twins out one door and stood at the side of the house while Molly took Harry, Ron and Hermione out and stood at the other side of the house. When Minerva nodded the music started, Arthur and Molly stepped out first, linked arms and walked down between the seated people, then Bill and Ron stepped out and walked together down the aisle, finally it was Charlie with the twins on either side of him and Harry with Hermione beside him. Harry and Charlie glance at each other, both smiled before they walked towards each other, joined hands as the twins and Hermione took a step behind. The two grooms walked hand in hand down the aisle and as they got close to the front Harry gasps loudly as he stared at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was smiling over his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling in that familiar way Harry had seen so often over the years. Harry turns to smile at Minerva who is smiling back, Charlie tightens his hold on Harry’s hand then the ceremony starts. Minerva speaks of commitment, of friendship, of communication and of love. Harry and Charlie exchange rings, Minerva moves her wand over their joined hands and a golden sheen spread out from their joined hands to their rings then up their arms to their chest and disappears inside, inside their hearts, joining their hearts, joining their souls, joining Harry and Charlie together, forever. The large crowd cheered and whistled as Harry and Charlie kiss passionately, their first kiss as bonded partners, lovers and friends, a kiss that told everyone that these two men will be together until they took their last breath.

The end:


End file.
